


It was always you

by Kittychaelix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jooheon, Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Alpha Yoo Kihyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eomma Minhyuk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Love, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Omega Chae Hyungwon, Omega Hoseok, Omega Im Changkyun | I.M, Omega Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Scenting, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Violence, Wolf Pack, alphas treating omega with mad respect, changkyun is hella loyal, emotional changkyun, everyone is gay except for wonnie, first full story in ages be nice, handjobs, hoseok and changkyun need protecting, hoseok cries alot, hoseok is a scared bean but hyunwoo takes care of him, hyunwoo is the perfect alpha, jooheon is a protective alpha, minhyuk and jooheon have a pup, minhyuk is annoyingly cute, showho ship is superior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittychaelix/pseuds/Kittychaelix
Summary: Hoseok couldn't remember feeling so safe, wrapped up tight in the arms of his alpha, the mating mark sitting fresh on his throat.alternativelyHoseok runs away from his to be mate and runs into another problem, Son Hyunwoo. the alpha that makes me feel everything and nothing all at once.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 38
Kudos: 168





	1. Intro: Hoseok And Changkyun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first full story in a while and im tying to imporve my wirting as well as writing one of my favourite and underated ship showho!
> 
> I am welcome to criticism and it's not beta read so sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. 
> 
> in saying that please enjoy. im on holidays at the moment so i hope i will be bale to update again soon.

Hoseok had woken up that day with an unsettling feeling deep in his stomach, his heart heavy within his chest and his mind running with a million thoughts. From the way his limbs were heavy and his skin burning hot, he knew his day was coming closer and closer. His older brother had left over a few days ago and had given him a word of advice _“Whatever you do, don’t let father break you Hoseok. Your strong. No matter what you present as.”_

His father would be feeling more confident then ever with his brother now out of the way, the pack alpha was scared of his younger alpha son so he got rid of him as soon as he could, now all that was left was getting rid of Hoseok. The day before yesterday Hoseok had left the den with Changkyun and he was unpleasantly surprised to see nearly everyone he walked past gaze at him with looks he couldn’t decipher, their noses twitching. His father had greeted him nicely that morning, mumbling under his breath that it was finally time. With his father being the pack Alpha, Hoseok had no chose but to obey his wishes. He knew that his brother had mated with an Omega of a nearby pack for trading routes to be open between the two packs, mainly a business partnership. Hoseok had wanted to leave his pack behind for years, if you could even call it that, worried for the safety of his best friend Changkyun. His father hadn’t been able to touch him due to his older brother who Hoseok loved immensely. but due to his departure Hoseok and Changkyun were sitting ducks for his father’s wrath. If the pack alpha had anything to say about the matter Hoseok would be stuck with some sort of mate he despised and Changkyun would be killed.

Hoseok puffed out a soft breath, the air billowing around him from the cold. He pulled the furs up around his shoulder, trying to trap as much heat as possible as he rolled around trying to find a comfortable position. His skin felt prickly against the softness of the rabbit hide which was unusual as it had never bothered him before. The den was freezing cold, since it had minimal bedding in there for the two wolves but the burning in Hoseok’s limbs made the cold seem like a distant worry. After a few minutes, Hoseok felt his skin becoming too uncomfortable to the point where he threw the hide away from him, shivering from the cold but his body unusually hot.  
Beside him Changkyun groaned in his sleep at the disturbance, dragging the furs around himself tighter and burring his head into the fabric, trying to make up for lack of warmth that Hoseok had provided. The two were inseparable after Hoseok had stopped his father killing the pup when he was only little, Changkyun’s family were not as lucky. Hoseok didn’t have much in his life but he promised himself back then that he would give up everything for the man beside him, they were practically brothers.  
Hoseok took his furs and draped it over the young pup, looking down at the boy in question and noticing how much younger and less stressed he looked when he was fast asleep. Hoseok could only sigh, running his finger through the unruly mess of hair on top of his head.

“Hyung you stink.”

Hoseok tries to look offended but the young omega always looked so cute when he first woke up and Hoseok couldn’t help but smile. “Changkyunnie. Don’t be so mean!”

Changkyun rises from the ground, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie and all but shrugs “What? It’s the truth. I’m surprised its taken you this long to present.”

Hoseok flicked his forehead with a nimble finger causing Changkyun to lurch back with a grumble, rubbing at the reddening spot on his forehead. “It’s not my fault you presented super early.”

“At this rate you are going to cause me to go into heat again Hyung” Changkyun grinned with a cheeky smile and before Hoseok can flick him again, he had scooted back against the den wall with a pout “And I just finished my last heat the other week. The last alpha nearly marked me too! I must be that irresistible”

Hoseok’s frowns at the words especially when Changkyun’s laugh is strained and almost like he is going to cry, like he’d upset himself with his own words “You know I said I can help with your heats kkukkungie”

Changkyun only shrugs but Hoseok can see the unhappiness behind Changkyun’s smile “I don’t want you to see me like that hyung.”

Hoseok feels bad for causing trouble so he moves forward and grabs the omega in a bear hug, essentially pinning Changkyun down underneath him on the cold floor of their den, he used the opportunity to rub his nose against Changkyun’s exposed neck directly on his scent gland, causing the younger to tip his head back and bare his throat in complete submission and trust. “You know I’d do anything for you Kyunnie”

“I know you would that’s why I don’t find you when my heat starts. You think I’m a brat now” Changkyun smirks from his position underneath Hoseok “you should see me when I’m whining and begging for an alpha’s knot in my ass”

Hoseok gasps, biting down on Changkyun’s neck and Changkyun wriggles in response, trying to push the older man off him. “When did my baby learn awful things like that”

“Seok I presented over 3 years ago, you know what the Alphas around here are like” Hoseok only slumps down and rolls off Changkyun in desolation heaving out a sigh that almost sounds like tears are going to slip down his face.

“Hyung don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. It’s not all bad, I know how to take care of myself. You don’t have to worry so much...” Changkyun whimpers and noses Hoseok’s scent gland while deft fingers wrap around his hand and squeeze tightly.

“I can’t help but worry about you Kyun. You are all I have.”

“You are all I have too hyung”

Hoseok sniffles, tears finally slipping down the delicate skin of his cheeks, he wipes at the cursed liquid, curling up in a ball and ignoring the increasing pheromones in the air. He feels Changkyun crawl up to him and throw the furs over his body before sliding underneath his arm and burying his head in Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok is grateful for his Dongsang and tries to focus on the soothing smell that the young omega is omitting from him and partly to sooth the later as well. Both Hoseok and Changkyun curl up around each other for the next few hours, not sleeping but trying to ignore the giant elephant in the room. It wouldn’t be long before their lives would change forever and neither of them would be prepared for what was about to happen.

  
Hoseok wakes up with a start not remembering that he had even fallen asleep, his skin burning hot and prickly. Before he can move positions, a sharp pain drags through his lower abdomen pulling him out of his thoughts and causing him to double over in pain, the sudden movement waking up a confused Changkyun. Hoseok starts to cry as he feels wet liquid trickle out between his ass and slide down the back of his thighs.

Hoseok looks up at Changkyun with tears flowing down his face, teeth pulled between his teeth with a soft hiccup, looking absolutely defeated. “I’m an omega aren’t I?”

Changkyun’s eyes widen as he lets out a shaky breath, tears in his eyes. “Hyun-n-g-g. I’m so sorry” Changkyun doesn’t need to say anything for Hoseok to know that he is correct, the expression on the younger boys face says everything.

Hoseok becomes frantic, the need to escape becoming the only thing on the forefront of his mind “We have to get out of here!”

“Wait Hyung what do you mean, We can’t leave!”

“We have to! You know what is going to happen now that I’m an omega. I can’t protect you or myself if we stay here. ”

Changkyun shakes his head roughly, trying to stop Hoseok from moving away to the door on the other side of the small den. “The pack alpha will kill you if you leave. You know this!”

Hoseok’s cries get louder as another wave of slick slides down the backs of his thighs. “Kyun please… I cant do this.”

“Shit. Hyung what you’re saying is suicide, we can’t leave. Especially now, you will attract every wild alpha from miles away and I can’t do anything with you in this state. Its fate for us. You can’t run from it”

Hoseok all but wails, frantically trying to find a way out of the den, his instincts on fire, telling him to escape. “Let me out, I’m leaving!”

Changkyun tries to stand at the door, not being able to cover much of the exit with his small body “You can’t leave, you can’t’ leave me, please. You will die, I can’t do this alone Hyung, they will kill me too”

Hoseok takes one look at the terrified omega in front of him and falls down in defeat, all of his previous resolve slipping away as he finds himself curled up on the ground, chest heaving in heavy sobs that make his lungs scream for air and his head ache. Changkyun collapses beside him, trying to sooth but making himself more upset as Hoseok’s scent floods the air, sweet and sickly, exactly like an distressed omega in preheat. The two Omega are too caught up in their distress to notice the small coming towards the den until the door is opened, flooding the room with light from the sun outside.

As the door is thrown open Hoseok wails loudly. Changkyun curls protectively over his shaking form, his instincts kicking in with his fellow omega in heat and clearly in distress at the appearance of the Park alpha. Hoseok can’t see his Father but can imagine the look on his face as he hears Changkyun hiss above him. His heard drops. He tries to move, it feels wrong. It needs to protect Changkyun but with the pain shooting through his stomach Hoseok can’t do anything but curl up tightly, wishing away everything.

Changkyun whispers in Hoseok’s ear, his voice breaks, he sounds terrified but adamant he will protect the older, Hoseok’s heart twists painfully in his chest, this was all wrong. “I’m sorry Hyung, I’m so sorry. Ill protect you as best as I can, just stay still. ”

“Easy omega” the pack alpha growls, kicking the door open with his boot, four other wolves filing In behind him. “Know your place. Move!”

Changkyun cowers and whines at the tone of the pack alpha, He’s fighting every fibre in his body not to pull himself away and submit to the alpha in front of him like his biology demands. “Just leave him alone. He doesn’t want this! Ill take care of his heat, please, please...”

“I won’t ask again you filthy omega” the pack alpha roars loudly, moving forward to slap Changkyun across the face so hard he falls away from Hoseok almost a metre away. “Move!”

Hoseok crawls in front of Changkyun pathetically, whining at the pain that spreads across his stomach, hissing and bearing his teeth at the alpha standing over them. “Don’t touch him!”

The pack Alpha leans down, grabbing Hoseok by his t-shirt and throwing him into the arms of the two betas his Father had brought along. Their grip was tight around his forearms so no matter how much he struggled Hoseok was no match, especially now. Changkyun tries to stand up and reach for the pack alpha as the man in question turns his attention back to him.

The alpha glares at the boy at his feet, holding onto his leg with shaky hands and pulls him up harshly by the hair. “I should have killed you years ago, pathetic mutt. Not to worry the time will come soon enough once I get rid of this one. ” he turns to the wolves behind him and yells an order which makes both Omegas whimper in panic, trying to reach out for each other “Bring this rat to the Bonfire after the mating. I will show my pathetic son that I will not be defied any longer. Do what you want with him in the meantime, just don’t kill him yet.”

Hoseok lets out a loud cry as Changkyun is thrown against the wall, the young pup lets out a loud wail as the loud snap radiates through the air, making Hoseok gasp. Changkyun whimpers and tries to get up, his shoulder sitting in the wrong position and blood sliding down his forehead.  
“Changkyun!” Hoseok cries distressingly, fighting desperately in the arms of two betas, reaching out desperately for his friend. He can’t stop the tears now, sobbing and wailing as he is dragged out of the den. Hoseok screams desperately, clawing at anything he can reach, trying to get back to the den, his father becomes impatient and Hoseok feels his body fall limp as the alpha voice drives into his skull.

“Omega STOP!”

Hoseok feels pitiful, weak and hopeless. He shivers and wraps his hands around his arms, trying to rub off the disgust settling under his skin. He feels horrible, the back of his pants saturated in slick and sweat, the smell drifting across the grounds and causing him to become a sight for everyone to see. His breath was uneven, eyes hazy as he is dragged into the den where omegas go during their heat. Hoseok has avoided this place like the plague, the destressed sounds and noises always making him upset, scared to face what would now be his reality.

“Clean up and wear the white furs in that box. I expect you to have stopped crying by the time I get back, make yourself look desirable. I won’t have you leaving this den without being mated to the alpha I have chosen. This is your life now Hoseok. I will not tolerate any mistakes; the pack needs for this bonding to go perfectly. If all goes to plan I will have annihilated another clan by the end of the week.”

Hoseok feels his stomach drop in horror, knowing exactly which alpha he was taking about. There was no chance he was going to make it out of this meeting out unscathed. He had heard stories of the alpha who has killed multiple tribes, wiping out whole bloodlines in only a single night. Of course, his father would be interested in an alliance with the strongest pack out there at the sacrifice of his son. Hoseok can’t help the tears that flow from his eyes as the door of the den is closed and locked from the outside. In the corner of the room there is a small wooden chest, piled high with furs and various garments. Hoseok drags himself to the connected bathroom, ridding himself of his ruined clothes and cleaning himself up in the bath which had already been prepared, as if it was mocking him. The heat had started to become unbearable, the water soothed his stomach a little but now the pain was coming back full force. It was as if someone was twisting a knife in his gut.  
It seems like only minutes later when Hoseok had emerged from the bathroom, dressed the white furs his father had given him, hanging heavily on his flushed skin and body naked underneath besides a pair of black boxer briefs. He feels dirty underneath the furs and the material is weighing heavily on his skin. His hands are shaking badly and he can feel the distress rolling off him in waves. He tries whatever he can to stop the tears from falling again, when the door opens and his father walks through the door, followed behind by the biggest alpha Hoseok had seen.

“Glad to see you listened to me for once” His father smirked, surrounding Hoseok like a shark circling his prey. The alpha that had entered with him stood at the door, his pupils wide and dilated and his hand balled up into a fist. Hoseok could tell that if the pack alpha wasn’t here then the alpha in question would have already taken what he thought he owned, him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hoseok learns what happens to Omega's in heat and a wolf makes an entrance.


	2. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw//  
> small trigger warning for attempted rape. i dont go into detail and it doesn't actually happen but i needed it for the story to progress. i understand it can be a sensitive topic so if you need you can skip the part. it isn't a huge part of the story and no important information is missed during the scene. Please always seek help or guidance if you or someone who know has been sexually assaulted. it is never your fault no matter what people around you say and you should never be made to feel like you have no control over your own body. Stay safe. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter!! or come scream at me on twitter @usagihyunie

“Please father. I don’t want this!” Hoseok can’t stop his body from shaking, dread sinking dead in his mind as he desperately tries to get his body as far away from the alphas as possible.

His father doesn’t even look at Hoseok in the corner and beckons the alpha at the door forward. Hoseok catches the eyes of the alpha behind his father and shivers at how intently the man is looking down at him, Hoseok can see how the alpha’s pupils are blown wide with lust and his nose twitching in anticipation. Hoseok knew he was just a toy to him, offered up like a piece of meat on a platter by his father and there was nothing he could do. Blinded by tears, Hoseok curls up in the corner and wraps his arms around his middle, trying to both sooth and hold himself together. His body wasn’t his anymore, there was nothing he could do, Changkyun was right.

The pack alpha leers, steps back towards the door and Hoseok panics. “Father you can’t just leave me here with him! Do you even care at all?” Hoseok is screaming now but he doesn’t care, he’s in shock, trying hard to appeal to any emotions his father might have for him, but the pack alpha merely shakes his head and twists the handle of the door open and stepping out.

“I told you years ago Hoseok, the only reason you are still alive is because your brother has protected you all this time. I have no need for a disgusting omega son, all you're good for is fucking and having pups. Don’t act like you are anything more than that. That’s what omega’s were made for boy. You are worthless, no good to me at all and giving you away doesn’t mean anything to me. Juwon enjoy yourself.”

The alpha’s eyes light up like he had just received a present on Christmas “Oh trust me Donghae, I will. This omega will do nicely, he smells irresistible.”

The pack alpha only grins, the malice dripping from his voice “I’ll leave you to it then. I have another mutt to deal with.”

“Leave Changkyun alone! I will mate with him if you don’t touch him. Please father. He doesn’t deserve this he’s just a pup.” he cries frantically, on his knees begging with all his might, his eyes full of tears.

Donghae backs up towards the door and turns towards Hoseok smiling at the cowering omega “You will be mating with Juwon whether I kill that mutt or not. Get on with this Juwon, ill see you at the bonfire”

Hoseok tries to run towards the door before it closes, one final attempt to try and escape but Juwon is faster, stepping between Hoseok and the exit before Hoseok can take another step forward with a smirk on his face so dark it has hoseok’s heart reeling in fear.

“Now now little omega. Where do you think you are going?”

Hoseok snarls at the proximity of the alpha but Juwon doesn’t even bat an eyelid at the action and just grins like a madman, taking another step forward, making Hoseok scurry back into the corner of the room, the pungent smell of the alpha makes Hoseok want to chuck up the small amount of food digesting in his stomach, the smell clings to his nostrils and burns the tender skin. Hoseok’s throat burns as he swallows the lump of saliva stuck in his windpipe and tries to curl his body further in the wall, praying that maybe we could curl up and disappear. Juwon pulls off his furs and throws them in a corner, only dressed in a pair of black slacks and Hoseok feels as if he is going to throw up when a wave of slick slides down the back of his legs and he moans at how his body betrays him.

Hoseok cant physically make himself any smaller as the alpha steps up and blocks any exits for Hoseok, bending down to his level and grabbing onto his chin roughly. “You have no idea how good you smell omega. You might not want it now but when your heat fully sets in you will be begging me to fuck you, to knot you and breed you. and you know what?” he pauses, the grip on Hoseok’s chin tightens and he can feel the alpha Nails dig into the skin there. Hoseok keeps his eyes down, unable to look at the alpha in the eyes, his whole body shaking in defiance as his body produces more slick to prepare himself for what was about to come. “I don’t care how much you scream, I’m going to pump your walls full of me baby, breed you like the useless omega you are. Now get on the bed, don’t make me use my alpha voice, otherwise you will regret it.”

Hoseok chokes back the whimper threatening to escape as the alpha blocks all his exits. There is no way he can escape the room now and Hoseok knows that he can’t physically fight the alpha in his state, Hoseok just wants this to be over, wants to be safe, wants Changkyun curled up against him, helping sooth the pain but Changkyun was probably dead and Hoseok was about to be ripped apart by the alpha leaning over him. The room is quiet and Hoseok is shaking with anticipation as the alpha pauses in front of him, chuckles darkly and it makes Hoseok want to rip him apart. Hoseok doesn’t fight when Juwon grabs him by the arm and digs his fingers in the skin, he doesn’t fight when the furs are ripped from his shoulders and tossed on the ground beside him just stands with his hands beside him obediently and shuts his eyes, willing it to all be over. Hoseok feels his legs shake and a whimper leaves his throat when Juwon licks a stripe over his neck, right along his scent gland and kisses the skin. The alpha purposely ignores the scent gland to avoid Hoseok from feeling any comfort and releases a large number of pheromones to stop him from struggling. Hoseok laughs bitterly in his head _“like I’m fighting you anyway dumbass”_

Juwon pulls Hoseok towards him and he stumbles, his head light from the searing heat and the alpha pheromones in the air, falling on his knees with a large exhale. The jarring on his knees brings Hoseok back to reality so he tries yet again to stand up and push past Juwon, the latter having caught up real quick on what the omega was trying to do. He grabs Hoseok and pushes him harshly, the omega stumbling back and falling on the bed.

“Stop trying to struggle mutt, you won’t win against me so just be a good boy and stay!” The alpha voice makes Hoseok stop struggling.

He curses himself mentally. Curses being an omega, curses his father, curses god, just curses everyone. Why did he have to be born an omega, his father was right, omegas were weak, useless. Hoseok can feel how heavy his limbs are, knows that no matter what he does or how much he struggles his omega biology would never be able to escape an alpha order. Juwon keeps the same alpha tone, obviously had enough of trying to fight Hoseok and leans over him, Hoseok can barely move. “get on your hands and knees omega. Don’t make this harder than it needs to be” Hoseok grits his teeth and tries whatever he can do to stop his body from moving. His mind was filled with the alphas words, he tries to stop his body from moving into the position to which he was told, he fights it with all his strength, trying to will himself to stop moving. The time seems to stop and for Hoseok it feels like he’s fighting an imaginary force pulling on his body.

He bares his teeth at the alpha and holds onto the sheets as a last lifeline. “Fuck you!”

“NOW!”

All Hoseok feels is shame, it takes hold of his limbs like a bunch of vines and the thorns dig into his skin, he finds himself on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. Hoseok knows he doesn’t want it, feels the wetness against his cheeks as he struggles to move, his body ignoring every word Hoseok is screaming inside his head.. The alpha’s hands runs his hands along the small of Hoseok’s back and along his ass. Hoseok can only cry and clutch at the sheets, trying to move but his body frozen. He closes his eyes and waits for the pain but it never comes. Someone else does though. 

A feral snarl rips through the air and before Hoseok can move he feels a rush of air behind him and the alpha is gone. Out of the corner of his eye Hoseok notices something that seems vaguely familiar, can see the slick black fur of a small wolf, pinning down the alpha. The wolf’s fur is bristled at the back and matted with blood but the wolf is oblivious to everything around it, snarling loudly at the alpha on the floor, its jaws snapping madly and saliva dripping from it’s muzzle stained in blood. The Wolf’s front leg is stuck out at an unnatural angle the wolf unable to put any weight on the leg in question. Changkyun had somehow escaped and Hoseok had never been so happy to see the younger male in his life. Hoseok scrambles to stand up but his legs crumple beneath him.

Now that Juwon’s concentration was broken, the hold he had on Hoseok was broken but the aftereffects were still there essentially making his legs wobbly and unsteady. It was obvious that the small black wolf would be no match for the alpha once Juwon had got over the shock so Hoseok knew he would have to help as much as possible. Hoseok blocks his ears with his hands and looks around frantically for something to stuff his ears with. He notices that Changkyun has fabric stuck in his wolf ears so Hoseok wastes no time and grabs the sheet on the bed, tearing it with his teeth and stuffing two pieces in his ears. He doesn’t think of much, just wants to get Changkyun away from the alpha on the ground.

Changkyun barks loudly and flicks his tail, like a silent command. Hoseok had known the young pup long enough to know that he was telling him to run but Hoseok was frozen to the spot. He just couldn’t leave Changkyun here to fight the alpha, he would die before he could get anywhere but Hoseok had never transformed before so he wasn’t really sure what to do. In the moment of hesitation, the alpha throws Changkyun off of him and had transformed himself. The alphas wolf was even more intimidating then the person, large frame and build like a pack alpha, with shaggy deep brown almost dirty looking fur.

He was almost double of the size of Changkyun and Hoseok imaged he would tower over him too. Juwon snarls so violently it makes Hoseok fall flat on his ass and for Changkyun to whine in submission, fighting his whole body to cower down in front of the alpha his tail between his hind legs. Normally Omegas were no match for the alpha, their wolf was meant mainly for taking care of pups so Changkyun was considerably smaller, his paws were tiny in comparison to the alpha. The alpha was generally stronger, faster and larger, the perfect size for hunting and killing large prey, the two omega’s wouldn’t stand a chance.

Changkyun springs into action and latches onto the hind leg of the Alpha biting down and making the wolf howl in pain. Hoseok feels both terrified and proud at the same time, Changkyun manages to stop Juwon from advancing forward for a moment but the alpha is quicker, kicking his leg back and knocking Changkyun off of him. He ignores Hoseok completely, obviously furious that he had been attacked by the omega and lurches forward, pinning Changkyun underneath him. Changkyun whines loudly from his body being slammed against the den floor and struggles to break free from the alpha. Juwon wastes no time and aims for his throat, teeth bared. Changkyun paws at the alphas face, does whatever he can to try and get away but the alpha is too strong.

Hoseok sees red, doesn’t realize what he is doing but runs towards the alpha, he feels his bones breaking and his skin ripping and cries out, his voice turning from a scream to a snarl and before he knows it he had bitten into the alphas hind leg with a muzzle, panted with soft light coloured grey fur. The moment of distraction is all Changkyun needs to twist his body and kick his back legs up, making the alpha lose balance. With Hoseok pulling with all his might and tearing at the skin Changkyun is able to get out from underneath the wolf and attacks straight away the two snarl at each other, Juwon being able to block most of Changkyun’s attacks. 

Hoseok is kicked away as Juwon bites into Changkyun’s broken shoulder. It doesn’t take the alpha long to notice the weakness as he tears at the fur and muscle, making Changkyun collapse on the ground, the more he struggled against the jaws of the alpha the more the sharp canines dig into the muscle and tear at the flesh. Changkyun’s howled echos in Hoseok ears, making the older omega wince at the shrill sound and the small wolf curling in on itself. Hoseok slams his body into the alpha, using every last bit of strength to push Juwon off Changkyun. The two run, not looking back as Juwon tips his head back and howls, a warning to the rest of the pack. Hoseok is unsteady on his feet, not used to running on all fours and Changkyun can hardly walk, he pushes Changkyun forward with his snout and the two wolves lean on each other, running through the woods.

They both quicken their pace, ignoring the searing pain in their limbs, high on adrenaline. Changkyun howls as he trips on nothing, his legs finally giving up especially since his shoulder had gotten worse from the running. Hoseok could feel the Wolves gaining on their location and there was more than one. Hoseok noses at Changkyun with his snout who had changed back to a human, the strain on his body being unable to cope with the injury and his wolf form at the same time. Hoseok knew that transforming took a lot of energy and a lot more to maintain so with an injury Changkyun has probably struggled this whole time. Hoseok felt so sorry for the younger pup, distressed whines leaving his throat as he tries to push Changkyun back on his feet. Changkyun shakes his head and pushes Hoseok’s nose away with a weak push, curling up into himself.

“Just leave me Hyung. I will only slow you down. You need to escape, I’m not worthy of anything but Hoseok, you are. You don’t need me slowing you down.” Hoseok shakes his head and grabs Changkyun’s Shirt between his teeth, pulling the young pup along and ignoring Changkyun’s whines of protest.

Changkyun tries to fight but all he can do in his state is push weakly at Hoseok’s leg. “Hyung please! They are coming just go!”

Hoseok yelps as Changkyun bites into his front leg, trying to weakly push him away, Hoseok is stubborn, snapping at Changkyun’s fingers and once again attaching his teeth to the front of Changkyun’s shirt. The two wolves can feel themselves being surrounded, a few of the scents were unfamiliar to Hoseok but one scent had him desperately trying to pull Changkyun along. a laugh breaks the silence and as a twig breaks on Hoseok’s right he knows who had caught them, It was Juwon.

……

Hyungwon sniffs the air, besides him Haeun can obviously smell it too as she growls deep in the back of her throat. A distressed omega, more than that, said omega was in heat. Hyungwon knew that the smell was only just within Hyunwoo’s territory, but it was odd since none of the omegas in their pack weren’t in heat, yet alone out at the edge of the territory smelling like they were terrified and hurt. Haeun tips her head back and howls loudly, altering the pack alpha of the predicament. She knew it wouldn’t take long for Hyunwoo to follow the scent so she turns to her mate and licks the side of his muzzle. Hyungwon whines at the display of affection and focuses on trying to narrow down where the Omegas could be.

_“Haeun, I think they are just north west of here. One is injured I think and the other is just about in full heat.”_ Haeun yips in response to Hyunwon's words, running her snout against his ears, if Hyungwon could blush right now he would be bright red, it was hard to get used to the affection his alpha showed him, she doesn’t care who’s around or where they are she never fails to make Hyungwon feel anything other then protected and safe.

_“That’s my baby”_

Haeun turns abruptly as Hyunwoo trots through the smell clearing. Hyunwoo is one of the largest alpha wolves Hyungwon had ever seen. His fur pitch black and one of his legs are bigger then two of Hyungwon’s legs put together.

Hyungwon dips his head at the pack alpha and tells him of what they had found “two omegas on the edge of the territory just north west of here, one is in heat and as you can probably smell they both are terrified. I’m not sure what it could be Hyunwoo”

_“We have to investigate. It is uncommon for an omega to be out in the middle of nowhere during their heat, something is probably very wrong. Hyungwon I need you to come with, the omegas will probably be too overwhelmed with the large amount of alphas so you will be a welcomed and they might be hurt so I’ll need your help, especially for the one in heat.”_

Haeun catches the growl in her throat before the noise comes out, she didn’t want her precious omega anywhere near an alpha she didn’t know but had no choice to obey the pack alpha, kicking at the ground miserably but keeping her mouth shut. _“Don’t worry Haeun, I know you don’t want Hyungwon there, but I will protect this pack, with my life if I have to. You have nothing to worry about”_

_“I know Hyunwoo. I’m sorry”_ Hyunwoo grins that wolfish smile he always has and lets out a short bark indicating for them to follow “ _I know how much you care for Hyungwon, don’t worry about it”_

Haeun feels absolutely stupid that she even questioned the alpha in the first place, she knew the man was good and would protect Hyungwon as if he was his own omega. She nods at the alpha and follows him along the path. Kihyun stands behind Hyunwoo on his right, the wolf was small and a soft chestnut brown colour. At first glance Hyungwon thought Hyunwoo was crazy having the wolf as his right-hand man, he was small like an omega but certainly not one at all. Hyungwon never wanted to see again how fiercely Kihyun could fight, the wolf had earned his title as second in command and Hyungwon knew exactly why that was. Kihyun was extremely loyal and fought like a wild feral wolf when his pack was threatened. 

Jooheon had stayed back since Minhyuk was due to give birth to their pups any day soon so Hyunwoo had brought a few other betas with him just in case. Hyungwon had been pushed to the pack of the group by Haeun and he knew arguing with her would just end in him losing so he stayed a safe distance back as they approached, the strong smell of the omega in heat cutting through the air like a thick fog, Hyungwon realised why Hyunwoo had only brought betas along, the smell would drive an unmarked alpha crazy. Hyunwoo stops abruptly and both him and Kihyun return to their human form. Hyungwon sees Kihyun clench his fist at the smell but Hyungwon isn’t concerned. If anyone had self-control then Kihyun and Hyunwoo were the definition of it. Ahead Hyungwon could see two people on the ground curled up together, surrounded by about five people. He whines when one of the men bend down and pull up one of the smaller men on the ground by his hair, slapping him and throwing the body to the side.

Hyungwon can smell the spike in distress and knows that the two men on the ground were the omegas in question. Hyungwon can’t help how his scent spikes, desperate to try and reach out for the men like he was trying to protect pups. The desire for omegas to protect each other is always strong, more so when an omega is at his weakest and most vulnerable, during their heat and Hyungwon couldn’t stand seeing an omega being attacked no matter the situation.

Haeun growls and noses at Hyungwon’s scent gland behind his ear trying to sooth omega and stands herself in front of Hyungwon to block the view. _“Don’t look Wonnie. Hyunwoo will take care of it, just be prepared to help us out, there is no way that omega is going to let another alpha near him. Okay. That’s your job. Focus.”_

…..

Hoseok is too distraught to notice the commotion around him, he presses himself tighter over Changkyun’s body and grips onto the young pup like a lifeline. He can hear snarling and growling can smelt the scent of five other wolves and figures he may as well prepare to be killed. Most of the scents were alphas so it was likely that him and Changkyun would not be able to escape again. He is so caught up on the twisting, burning pain in his stomach and limbs that he fails to notice someone crawling up next to them. Hoseok lifts his head to come face to face with a pink haired omega staring at him intensely.

Hoseok can't help the snarl that leaves his lips as the omega reaches gently for Changkyun. “Hey, shhh. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. My name is Hyungwon. I know it’s scary but you are safe I promise. Hyunwoo my pack alpha sent the other wolves away; they can’t hurt you anymore. But your friend needs help. Can you tell me if he is breathing?”

Hoseok seems to be pulled out of whatever trance he is in when he hears Hyungwon’s words, he looks down to notice that the omega is telling the truth and Changkyun had his eyes closed, his chest shallowing moving up and down, hardly noticeable unless you were to look directly at his chest. Hoseok lets out a scream, desperately shaking the unconscious omega underneath him, tears slipping out of his eyes. “Let us help him. Your both safe now I promise”

It takes over half an hour for anyone to get close to Hoseok or Changkyun, the latter hissing loudly when anyone comes too close. The group are patient, letting Hyungwon take control as the rest of the alphas try to stay out of the way, knowing that their presence would upset the distressed omega more. Hoseok notices that there are only three alphas in the small group and his eyes can’t leave the face of who he assumed was the pack alpha. Hoseok was severely confused, the tall man held a gentle smile and looked completely non-threatening. 

The alpha in question was sitting on the ground a few meters away with his legs crossed and his shoulders slumped forward to make himself look smaller. Hoseok’s nose twitches as a wave of pain slams through his stomach and slick pours from him, his heat had hit. Hoseok’s head swarms with thoughts of being taken by an alpha, filled up deep with an alphas knot. He’s broken out of his trance when someone tries to pull Changkyun from his arms gently. He hisses loudly at both the pain that drags through his stomach and the alpha touching his friend and pushes at the man who bends down to pick Changkyun up.

The small alpha in question only crouches down and smiles gently “Hey darling, my name is Kihyun. I won’t hurt you; I’m just going to pick up your friend so we can head back to the compound. I’m a medic and I can get him better. You’re in heat so we need to get you back too.”

Hoseok eyes the alpha wearily but lets him pick up Changkyun, who is limp in his arms. Hoseok blanches when the pack alpha comes over to him and crouches down in front of him, Hoseok falls back on his butt and tries to scurry away, thinking that the alpha would grab him but the black-haired man only smiles, and Hoseok feels safe for some weird reason. “jump on, I’ll take you back to camp. I promise nobody will hurt you there, You don’t have to worry, you’re safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Hoseok's heat hits full force and Kihyun learns it isn't the best idea to give Changkyun heavy pain medication.


	3. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will most likely be every Sunday if i can keep up with my uni work. Thankyou so much for everyone who has commented and read my story so far. I was so nervous to post it because i haven't written in ages but everyone has been so positive and im so happy about it!!  
> proof read but i dont have a beta so there may be mistakes. Sorry. 
> 
> anyway follow me on twitter @usagihyunie if you want!
> 
> ALSO WONHO KING. its bittersweet i guess as i wanted him to come back to monsta x but i will still suport both wonho and the rest of monsta x. this is a good thing its just going to take time to get used to i guess. everybody take care during this stressful time. make sure to eat and drink water and be happy. love you all.

Hoseok can’t stop the apprehension in his mind and his eyes wont stop moving around, checking out the surroundings as Hyunwoo moves towards what looks like a large camp site. The area is modest in size, a few smaller buildings scattered around which looked very similar to small houses and some large buildings within the mix. Hyunwoo carries Hoseok on his back and he can feel the alphas muscles flexing underneath him but his grip is gentle and light on the backs of his thighs. Hoseok can feel how his pants are sticky and sticking to the clammy skin but if Hyunwoo could feel it he didn’t comment. Hoseok was surprised how much control the Alpha had being so close and not even batting an eyelid and his grip not loosening. Kihyun who was walking in front of Hyunwoo with Changkyun in his arms turns around and offers Hoseok a sweet smile.

“I need to take your friend in here to prepare him for surgery, his shoulder will need to be set back into place. Can I trust you to take Hoseok to the heat room Hyunwoo? Once I’m finished here, I’ll come up and check on you okay? Do you have any injuries that I need to know about?”

Hoseok looks up at Kihyun and hesitates for a second not sure how to react to the smaller alpha, the tears are silent but slip down his cheeks before Hoseok can pull himself together. “Please don’t hurt Changkyunnie, he’s he-”

Kihyun eyebrows furrow and his expression softens while looking at the omega shaking slightly in Hyunwoo’s arms and shakes his head in response, Kihyun mind flashes to what could have happened to these two if they hadn’t found them when they did. “It’s okay Hoseok. Nobody is allowed in the infirmary besides me and my assistant. As soon as your heat is over you can stay with him.”

“I haven’t had a heat before, I’m not sure what I’m meant to do.” Hoseok mumbles, wrings his hands that are clasped around Hyunwoo’s neck and lets out a sigh. Kihyun clenches his fist to stop the unnecessary thoughts filling his mind.

“You don’t have to have anyone with you for your heat. Here in this pack our omegas are treated like what they are. Human like everyone else. If you want someone with you that’s fine, if you want to have your heat alone then that is fine too but I think for this time you should consider being by yourself, your heat is too far in for you to think rationally.”

Hoseok looks at Kihyun like he is lying but timidly opens his mouth “I don’t know what I want.”

Kihyun nods in understanding “Hyunwoo will show you to the heat room. It's locked from the inside so you don’t have to let anyone in. I can get Hyungwon to bring you some supplies and there is some instruments you can use in there to help with the pain. If you need help just ask. You won’t get into any trouble.”

Hoseok nods and slides off Hyunwoo’s back, flinching when Hyunwoo reaches out a hand to steady him feeling guilty when Hyunwoo pulls his hand straight away with a hum of apology and drops it beside him. Hoseok trails behind Kihyun to watch him put Changkyun safely on the bed before leaning down and embracing the unconscious omega. Changkyun was deathly pale and his usually clean skin is covered in dirt where his cheek was pushed into the ground. Hoseok lets a small whimper leave his lips as he takes in his appearance, burying his nose in the omegas hair and breathing in his scent to calm himself. Someone places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes gently, indicating it was time for him to move.

He kisses Changkyun on the forehead and brushes his hair back before getting back up on wobbly legs. “I’ll be back as soon as I can kkukkungie.”

Hoseok follows Hyunwoo up the set of stairs, taking in his surroundings as the pack alpha leads him to a room two sets of stairs up. Hyunwoo stops and opens up the door, Hoseok peers around his shoulders and notices that the room is nothing out of the ordinary, just a small bed and a chest of drawers.

“Here you go. Hyungwon will be up soon but I’ll leave you to it.”

Hoseok reaches out and grabs onto Hyunwoo’s arm as he turns to walk away. “Um alpha”

Hyunwoo’s eyes soften as he takes in the omega in front of him, who had his eyes turned down on the floor. “It’s Hyunwoo. You can call me Hyunwoo.”

Hoseok hesitates for a second before he speaks, his voice soft “Hyunwoo-Hyung”

“Yes Hoseok-ah”

“So I can really be by myself?” Hoseok askes, timidly looking up at Hyunwoo. “You aren’t going to hurt me now that we are alone, are you?”

“Of course not and yes you can be by yourself Hoseok. It’s your first heat so I’d imagine you aren’t really sure what to expect. I don’t know what happened at your old pack but the alphas here do not join omegas during their heat unless the omega can fully consent beforehand. I think its best for you to go inside now. make sure you lock the door behind you. You are safe here but we can never be too sure about wild alpha wolves. Your scent is all around the forest but don’t worry I will make sure nobody enters the building besides Kihyun.”

Hyunwoo’s voice is gentle and soft, like he was worried that if he spoke too loud Hoseok would run far away from him but Hoseok can’t understand why the alpha he just met is so nice and understanding, it makes him wonder why the man is going to laugh in his face and drag him into the room to take what he wants, isn’t that what all alphas are like?. Hoseok flinches and is broken out of his train of thought when he feels the softness of Hyunwoo’s fingers on his shoulder.

“Come here Hoseok”

Hoseok steps up to Hyunwoo with uncertainly and looks up with glassy eyes waiting, just waiting. He gasps as Hyunwoo pushes against his scent gland with a gentle nudge of his nose and rubs his cheek against the tender spot, his scent fills Hoseok’s nostrils and its musky, like the smell that seeps from firewood after its been burnt all night and Hoseok’s heartbeat instantly steadies, calm instantly washing over his mind. He holds on tightly to Hyunwoo’s shirt with trembling fingers to stop his knees from buckling underneath him. The act had Hoseok’s heart beating deeply against his chest like the organ was trying to escape from his skin.

“You can trust me when I say you are safe. Nobody here will take advantage of you, especially not me.” Hyunwoo runs his fingers down Hoseok’s cheek and shrugs his jacket off, handing it to the teary-eyed omega “You can use this if you need. I know how hard it is for Omegas to have a heat without an Alpha. See you in a few days Hoseok.”

Hoseok takes once more glance at Hyunwoo before he enters the small room and locks the door behind him. He can feel the need overtake him now that he’s safe and alone and can’t take it any longer. He strips off his clothes and lies down on the bed, taking in cock in his hand and stroking pathetically, the strong alpha that smells of smoke at the forefront of his mind. The first orgasm of the night does nothing to sooth the burning in his stomach and the hardness of his cock. Hoseok feels empty, his ass clenching around nothing. Hyungwon had dropped by earlier and explained how to use the dildo in the bedside table and after having 4 fingers deep in his ass and his heat still worse then ever Hoseok can’t hold back any longer. He imagines the plastic in his ass is a thick cock as he desperately takes it deeper and deeper, aiming for the bundle of nerves to make him see stars. The pain is soothed for a few hours after Hoseok finally comes around the fake knot in his ass but comes back with a vengeance. Hoseok wraps Hyunwoo’s jacket around his shoulder, not caring how hot it makes him and breathes deeply into the collar, the scent of the alpha invading his scenes and making him instantly gush slick.

Hoseok’s ass is sore, rubbed raw from the constant use of the dildo but he pushes the object in harder, trying to chase a release that wouldn’t be soothed for days. Hoseok keeps the dildo in his ass and Hyunwoo’s coat wrapped around him until his orgasms are dry and painful and he falls asleep with the alpha on his mind. Its 3 days later when Hoseok can finally think of something else other than an alphas cock and the need to come, he’s curled up in Hyunwoo’s jacket and a freshly made bed curtesy of Hyungwon and the female alpha he had seen the night he ran from his mate. Hoseok can hardly keep his eyes open as he hears the door open and close gently. He knows that someone has entered the room but can’t bring himself to lift his head off the pillow, instead opting to curl up tighter against the blanket ignoring the presence in the room. The bed dips beside him and a hand slides through his hair, knotted from both sweat and come. Hoseok giggles as the alpha’s hands slip under the blanket and pull Hoseok up by the waist.

Hyunwoo pats Hoseok’s hip affectionally “C’mon Hoseok lets get you cleaned up”

“I feel like my limbs are rocks.” Hoseok groans, digging his head into Hyunwoo’s chest and breathing deeply into the soft cotton t-shirt he was wearing.

“A heat will do that to you”

“I wish I had been born an alpha” Hoseok admits with a sign.

“Don’t ever say that Hoseok” Hyunwoo frowns, his grip tightening on the back of Hoseok’s legs as he pulls him flush into his chest.

“An omega is just as important as any alpha. You shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are”

“My father always said that Omegas are weak because we can’t control our body or emotions”

Hyunwoo frowns as he carries Hoseok into the bathroom “I’m sorry you have had to deal with that Hoseok, but it isn’t true. We all have our parts to play no matter what sub gender we are. We work together as a pack and nobody is better than one another. What one person lacks another person makes up for. And Hoseok, it’s an honour for an alpha to be asked to share a heat alongside an omega during a time when they are so vulnerable. So never say that you want to be different because you are as important as any alpha in this world.”

Hoseok reaches out for a towel on the rack beside him to distract himself from the heat building up in his cheeks. “Why are you being so nice to me Hyunwoo it’s not like you owe me anything”

“I’m treating you with common decency. Ever since I was a pup my father trained me to take care of the ones around me, to not judge anyone for their background. I have a lot of people to take care of here and if I take it for granted, they might get hurt because of me.”

Hoseok’s feels the tears slip down his cheeks, wiping them away with a brush of his hand and ducking his head in embarrassment. “Ah look, I’m crying again. I’ve been doing that a lot these days, I’m surprised I have any water in my body at all”

Hyunwoo chuckles deeply, his shoulders scrunching up as his pitch increases and his eyes close into little crescents. Hoseok finds himself wanting to spend his whole day listening to Hyunwoo laughing like that, wants to wake up every day next to him and know how he likes his coffee in the morning. Hoseok shakes his head at the silly thoughts, blaming it on his heat like the last few days had turned his brain into mush. Hyunwoo turns the shower on and helps Hoseok get to the front of the door.

“I’ll wait out here for you and when you are done, I’ll take you to visit Changkyun.”

“Is Kyunnie okay?? How did the surgery go? Did they fix his shoulder? Is he awake? Nobody hurt him did they, if kihyun hurt him ill kill him.”

“Hoseok. Calm down. He’s fine. He’s still sleeping a lot because of the heavy pain medication that Kihyun had to put him on and he’s not fully lucid. His shoulder was pretty bad so he will be confined to bed for a week or so but he’s okay. Now hurry up and clean up so you can go see him.”

“Yes alpha” Hoseok giggles, sticking out his tongue and beckoning for Hyunwoo to get out of the room.

Hyunwoo’s eyes are sparkling. “Just Hyunwoo”

Hoseok’s showers like a madman who hasn’t seen water for weeks. He washes the last 3 days off of his skin, scrubbing at his mattered hair with his fingers to rid it off the mess of dirt and cum and dressing himself in a set of clothes that Hyunwoo had laid down for him. He brings the fabric to his face and breathes the smell of Hyunwoo’s scent immediately soothing him and making his head fuzzy. The t-shirt is a little big but Hoseok manages to tuck it into his pants to stop them from falling down and towel dries his hair to stop the chill of the wind outside. When he steps out of the bathroom, Hyunwoo is sitting on the edge of the bed, picking at the skin of his nails but when Hoseok enters he turns and grins, beckoning for Hoseok to follow him.

Hoseok cries once again when Hyunwoo leads him into the infirmly he had been in briefly days before when he sees Changkyun curled up in a large bed with white sheets, making him look a lot smaller then usual. His arm is out of the blanket, wrapped up in layers of white gauze and fastened to his chest expertly and his legs are dangling over the side. The young omega is awake, his head flat against the pillow and his other hand in the air above his face like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Hoseok rushes over to Changkyun and clutches onto his hand, being careful to not rock his arm and dig his nose right into the younger male’s neck, spreading his neck with soft and gentle kisses.

“Kyunnie you’re okay!”

Changkyun turns his head and his eyes widen comically “Jesus is that you. am I saved?”

“Changkyun!” Hoseok pouts, nipping at the sensitive skin on changkyun’s collar bone and squeezing his hand. “I’ve been worried sick about you! Don’t start being a brat already”

“buttt Hoseok! I can see a little pup, it’s so cute with it’s tiny ears and little fingers look!” he grins excitedly, failing his hand around in excitement.

Hoseok snorts loudly “Changkyun, Kihyun must have given you some good drugs, there isn’t any pups around here. I think your hallucinating”

“no seokieeeee! Honest look!” he pouts incessantly “look look!”

Hoseok hears the cry before he sees the little fingers. An Omega with black hair and a slender body walks through the door with a small pup in his arms and a large alpha with a wide smile and cute set of dimples walks in behind him.

Hoseok gasps but his smile widens in excitement at the tiny pup nestled in the omega arms. “Kyunnie you weren’t kidding. It is a pup”

Hyunwoo steps forward and gestures to the two newcomers. “Hoseok and Changkyun this is Minhyuk, Jooheon and their pup Nari”

Hoseok coos loudly and beams up at the couple “She’s so adorable aigoo!”

“She’s just perfect isn’t she” Minhyuk smiles so bright the sun would be put to shame as he dips his head down and runs his nose along the top of Nari’s head. “She’s gonna be a little wild thing, just like her Appa, aye Joo?”

Said alpha blushes and rubs the back of his neck with a nervous hand “I’d say a beautiful little thing like her Eomma”

Minhyuk burst out in laugher before realising his little girl in his arms and shushing her as he rocked from side to side. “Honey’s in the bad book because he promised he’d get up last night when Nari was awake but he slept through all the crying and screaming and I haven’t been to sleep yet.”

“Min! I said I was sorry” he whines at the omega, Minhyuk turns in a huff but Hoseok can see the smile dancing on side of his lips. Jooheon whines more “Minnie baby”

Changkyun is annoyed that the attention is not on him and whines loudly, breaking up the conversation at hand. “Seokie, I’m a pup too! Woof! Come and cuddle me”

“I regret giving him those drugs” Kihyun sighs, running a hand through his slicked back hair “is he usually like this Hoseok?”

Hoseok rounds to the other side of the bed and sits gently on the edge, letting Changkyun wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on Hoseok’s thighs, rubbing his cheek against the extremity “He might look older but he’s a little pup at heart.”

Kihyun gives Hoseok a look that he can’t quite decipher at the time and shakes his head “He’s all yours Hoseok, let’s go Minhyuk. I’ll mind Nari so you can get some rest.”

Minhyuk only walks around and gently plops Nari in Kihyun’s arms not before giving the pup a sloppy kiss on her forehead. “Say thanks uncle Ki, Eomma is going to sleep all day. You coming honeybee? Oh and nice to meet you guys, I’m glad you’re here.”

Hoseok’s brows furrow in confusion while Hyunwoo nervously runs his hand through his hand “you are?”

Minhyuk only grins cheekily before waving goodbye “oh you bet I am!”

Hoseok turns to Kihyun for an explanation but said alpha just shrugs the best he can to avoid waking up the pup in his arm and follows the two parents out of the room, Hyunwoo stands awkwardly at the doorway and Changkyun whines like a baby. Hoseok thinks that being here might be the start of something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the Relationship between Hyunwoo and Hoseok takes an interesting turn and Changkyun is sick of being treated like a baby.


	4. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really happy with this chapter but i wanted to get something out for you guys. next chapter will hopefully be better also it will include smut yay!
> 
> Also get ready to stream for mx new comeback!!! let's support our boys as much as we can! 
> 
> Updates will probably be slower as i have midterm exams coming up and im useless at studying so i usually need lots of time to do stuff but i will try to post within two weeks.

Hoseok spends most of his time cutting up fruit for Changkyun in the infirmary and wandering the compound with Hyunwoo. Occasionally he visits Minhyuk and plays with Nari to give the tired omega a break. Minhyuk is always happy to see him, practically throwing himself around with too much enthusiasm for someone who’s just had a pup but Hoseok always leaves feeling energized. His time with Hyunwoo is different though and Hoseok feels like he’s developing some sort of feeling for the older alpha. He wonders if his heart is meant to twinge painfully at seeing the alpha during breakfast or if his hands are meant to shake when he smells Hyunwoo’s scent. Not to mention Minhyuk is always complaining that Hoseok’s sweet toffee smell is often masked by a deep wood smell and Hoseok is confused because Hyunwoo doesn’t scent him that much, does he? Hoseok learns to enjoy the new area in which he finds himself, thoughts about his father and mate to be are deep in the back of his mind but there are nights where he wakes up in cold sweats. He mainly dreams that Hyunwoo hadn’t come and his belly was now swollen with Juwon’s pups, Hoseok prefers the dreams where his father is stabbing him and watching him bleed out.

At least he isn’t carrying a pup from someone he wanted to never see again. Changkyun uses big puppy dog eyes when Kihyun walks into the infirmary and Hoseok’s eyes always narrow in suspicion. He assumes that the look in Changkyun’s gaze is the same that Hoseok has when he looks at Hyunwoo and Hoseok can’t help but hold Changkyun a little tighter, earning both weird looks from Kihyun and Changkyun himself. One thing that Hoseok notices in his first week there is how everyone had the upmost respect for Hyunwoo. The other pack members always listen to his words during pack meetings which Hoseok was generously offered to attend and people would often bow respectfully when Hyunwoo would walk around the grounds to check on things. Hoseok thought It was cute that Hyunwoo would also blush and duck his head when people paid him too much attention during their afternoon walks. Hoseok finds himself in the infirmary again, finding comfort being around the younger omega even though all Changkyun did was whine and talk about Kihyun. Hoseok closes the door behind him and finds himself sitting at the end of an empty bed. He ponders where Changkyun could have ended up but begins to cut up the fruit he had bought Changkyun. The younger male always had an affinity for strawberries so Hoseok has asked Hyunwoo if he knew any places where they grew. Hyunwoo had smiled and shown Hoseok to a large greenhouse just a 5-minute walk from the main compound building. Hoseok was so excited when he noticed all the different fruits and vegetables and spent a good half of the morning picking fruit for both himself and Changkyun.

Hoseok is startled when a loud giggle breaks the quiet in the room and he finds Changkyun walking out from another room which Kihyun supporting him, arm tight around his waist. Changkyun hears the growl before Hoseok realises that it come from his own throat, surprising everyone in the room. Kihyun only offers a small chuckle and a soft smile before placing Changkyun on the bed and stepping back, his hands raised in the air in front of him, in what Hoseok realises as defence.

Changkyun tilts his head in confusion as Kihyun speaks “I won’t hurt him Hoseok. You have nothing to worry about”

Changkyun smacks Hoseok on the arm in an attempt to be angry but the action doesn’t quiet reach his face “Hyung I’m not a baby! You don’t need to protect me”

“Says the person who was calling himself a pup a few days ago” Hoseok snorts at the blush on the omegas face and hands him the plate full of fruit.

“You know I was highly incapacitated at that time, it’s not my fault”

“yeah yeah whatever, now eat up. You should be regaining your strength.”

Changkyun grumbles as Kihyun suspiciously had disappeared during the argument at hand. “Yes mum”

Hoseok tuts and flicks Changkyun’s nose “That’s Hyung to you brat”

Changkyun pouts but offers a small Hyung under his breath and digs into the fruit Hoseok had given him. The juice dribbles down his chin when Changkyun bites into the tender skin of the fruit. Satisfied Hoseok runs a hand through the omega’s hair and gets up off the bed, offering a small wave and leaving the fruit on the end of the bed for Changkyun to eat. Hoseok’s feet have a mind of their own obviously and he ends up at the front of Hyunwoo’s hut, knocking on the door with his knuckles and stepping back patiently to wait for the Alpha to come out. Hoseok’s omega coos at the sight of Hyunwoo when he opens the door. The alphas hair is sticking up in all different places, indicating that the said older man had probably just been woken up. His eyes were almost shut completely but he still waves when he sees Hoseok.

“Sorry Hyung!” Hoseok smiles bashfully and twiddles his thumbs “I didn’t mean to wake you”

Hyunwoo beckons for Hoseok to come inside and steps back in the house “I was up late patrolling the borders.”

“is everything okay?”

Panic crosses Hyunwoo’s face but he composed himself before Hoseok really deciphers the look “Everything is fine Hoseok-ah. Just routine patrols. One of our omega’s will be in heat soon so I like to increase security encase a lone wolf comes near.”

Hoseok nods in understanding “I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a run. I really wanted to be in my wolf form again. When you found me was the very first time and I couldn’t really enjoy it.”

“I know a really nice place.” Hyunwoo answers “just let me clean up and we can go”

“No rush Hyung”

Hoseok’s helps himself to some food Hyunwoo offers him and waits for the alpha to get ready. Hoseok follows Hyunwoo to the edge of the compound in a comfortable silence. Hoseok doesn’t mind the quietness around Hyunwoo. He doesn’t have to try and fill the silence with words and the feeling between them is relaxing. Hoseok knows that Hyunwoo doesn’t expect anything from him so he just spends the time looking around in wonder. The wind tickles the hair on the back of his neck, but it is soothing all the same. The forest around him is still besides the occasional rustle of the trees. A loud snapping rings in Hoseok’s ears and when he looks next to him a giant black wolf is in Hyunwoo’s place. Hoseok’s hands are wet from perspiration as he wipes them on the thigh of his pants to try and calm himself down. The insecurity fills his mind as he thinks back to what he was like when in wolf form. He knew he was small and had grey fur that was as far as the connection went and he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to notice Hoseok’s internal dilemma as he trots forward and pushes his giant head against Hoseok’s shoulder, seemingly urging the omega to change as well. Hoseok focuses on his limbs and pictures his wolf form, trying to urge his body to change. The tingling of his limbs doesn’t bother him but as his bones crack and the skin stretches for the bones to reform, Hoseok tastes blood in his mouth.

The pain searing through his body was something he didn’t notice the first time he changed. Hoseok grits his teeth as he feels the bones crack and reform and not long after Hoseok is standing on 4 legs, lifting a paw experimentally to feel its weight before looking up at Hyunwoo and yipping happily. Hyunwoo flicks his tail and his tongue falls out of his mouth as he turns and sprints away, howling cheerfully. Hoseok is startled at Hyunwoo’s aloof behaviour but chases after him all the same, Hyunwoo is just a speck in the distance, a lot faster on his feet but Hoseok pushes himself to catch up. He manages to get close to the alpha and barks at the wolf for him to stop. Hyunwoo stops abruptly and turns around to pounce and Hoseok can’t move quick enough as he is pinned underneath the alpha, Hoseok feels his omega purr when Hyunwoo’s snout pushes his muzzle up so he can run his nose along Hoseok’s neck. Hoseok submits completely, his body and mind relaxing automatically underneath Hyunwoo despite the position they were in. Hyunwoo’s looks at the wolf underneath him fondly, once again nuzzling into his neck, the tip of his nose wet against the dusty coloured fur running across Hoseok’s neck in jagged Patches.

Hoseok bucks his hind legs up playfully and manages to curl around and escape the alphas grip, grinning cheekily and running his tongue against Hyunwoo’s ear before bolting away. Hyunwoo gives chase, both wolves chasing each other through the long grass. Hoseok is surprised how energetic Hyunwoo is as a wolf but relishes in the freedom, using all this strength to try and avoid his playful advances. Hoseok follows Hyunwoo through the grass, as the older male seems to know exactly where he is going, his snout on the ground sniffing as he flicks his tail relaxingly. Hoseok is relaxed and content, feels fully safe with Hyunwoo at his side. Hyunwoo slows down to a trot, just prancing around the grass and sniffling along the bank of the river. Hoseok’s eyes widen at the view in front of him, entranced but the sparkling blue that his eyes are met with. The lake isn’t particularly huge but the water is spread across beautifully, a deep blue similar to the midnight sky. The croaking of frogs and buzzing of small water bugs fill his senses and the sun is relaxing on his back. He notices that Hyunwoo has returned to his human form, so he does the same, blushing as they both were naked. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to mind, jumping straight into the dark water and submerging himself. Hoseok panics for a minute as said alpha doesn’t come back up straight away. He lets out a yell when Hyunwoo’s head breaks the surface of the water all the way in the middle of the lake.

“Come on Hoseok-ah! The water is lovely”

Hoseok waddles into the water slowly, winching slightly as the cool water hits his ankles. He wades into the water until it coves his chest and paddles slowly out to where Hyunwoo is floating. Hyunwoo gives him a soft smile before reaching out and running his hand through Hoseok’s dripping wet hair and Hoseok finds himself blushing, dipping his head in the water to escape Hyunwoo but winking playfully.

“How did you even find this place Hyung?”

“When I was a kid my mother used to bring me here to play. Do you like it? I haven’t brought anyone here before”

“No omega girlfriends?” Hoseok jokes

“I’m not into girls so no”

Hoseok can help the blush that dusts his cheeks “Boyfriends then?”

“I haven’t found anyone I’ve liked enough before now” Hyunwoo says with a hint of nervousness in his voice, eyes darting anywhere but Hoseok’s face, he finds its endearing.

“Everything feels different with you” Hoseok admits, kicking his legs in the water to keep his chin above the water “No alpha has every made me feel so safe and happy before”

“You deserve to be happy Hoseok-ah”

“So do you Hyunwoo-Hyung”

The two don’t need any words between them after that, a sort of quiet understanding between them forming. Hoseok swims across the water lazily, trying to stare at Hyunwoo without him noticing. The alpha’s honey coloured skin glistens from the water as his hands tear through the water easily, cutting it as if his arms where a hot knife into a lump of butter. The sun is setting across the horizon when both men decide to pack up and head back towards the camp.

Hoseok jolts a little when a warm hand sides gingerly into his own but Hyunwoo pulls his hand away and rubs the back of his head sheepishly “Sorry... I didn’t mean to scare you”

“You just surprised me is all. I’m not scared of you Hyung” Hoseok smiles warmly, taking the chance to reach out and slip his smaller hand around tanned fingers

“Can I kiss you?’

Hoseok’s heat skips a beat

“Yes”

The kiss isn’t like in the movies. Hoseok doesn’t feel sparks flying as their lips meet or fireworks going off in his head but feels oddly peaceful. Hyunwoo is heart-warmingly gentle, his hand grazes the skin on Hoseok’s cheek, and their hands press together tightly. Hoseok leans into the kiss, wrapping both his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and pressing himself closer to the alpha, savoring the softness of his lips against his own. Hyunwoo is the first one to pull away begrudgingly, eying Hoseok carefully for any signs of concern but lets out a soft puff of air as Hoseok’s grins in delight.

“Hyung!” Hoseok screams out and before he can do anything, Hyunwoo pushes him out of the way as a blur of black fur separate them and crashes straight into the alpha.

Hoseok’s head is throbbing from connecting with the hard ground, but he frantically looks around for the alpha. Hyunwoo is a few meters to his right pinned underneath a black wolf similar to Hyunwoo’s own its jaws snapping furiously. Hyunwoo transforms in a split second, pushing the alpha off him and turning to face the intruder, snarling loudly in return. The two face off neither alpha’s wanting to break eye contact, the first one to break eye contact would be considered the weaker of the two. The two circle each other while Hoseok looks on in fear, desperate to reach out for Hyunwoo but knowing he wouldn’t stand a chance and would most likely just get in the way. It seems like minutes before the other alpha launches itself at Hyunwoo, trying to push him out of the way, Hoseok realises then that the alpha is after him. Hyunwoo is faster and bends his neck down to aim for the alpha’s front legs and the two go tumbling in a mass of fur and limbs, Hyunwoo manages to throw the wolf off him and into the tall grass. He doesn’t waste a second and launches himself at the other wolf while he is disorientated, trying to tear at any piece of the wolf he could reach.

Hoseok smells the blood before he sees it and notices how Hyunwoo is favouring his right leg over the left, the limb panted with blood but otherwise intact. Hoseok panics, transforming and before he knows it slamming himself into the smaller alpha with all his strength to get it away from Hyunwoo. The alpha is stronger and throws Hoseok off him. Hoseok yelps loudly as he falls against the base of a tree, unable to move as the alpha turns to him and growls viciously, forcing Hoseok to submit to him. Hoseok cowers in fear, his tail tucked between his legs and unable to take his eyes off the Alpha growling at him. Hoseok has never seen Hyunwoo so angry, the later running into the smaller alpha and aiming straight for his throat with a snarl so venomous it has Hoseok curling up and whimpering through the paws over his muzzle. Hyunwoo manages to pin the wolf down and rip at his throat, tearing through the muscles and eventually the wolf underneath him stills. The blood splatters across Hyunwoo’s muzzle and fur and Hoseok whimpers as the smell of death reeks in the air. Hyunwoo limps over to Hoseok who is still curled up and dazed, his eyes fixed on the dead wolf with blood pooling underneath his body and its limbs twitching.

_“Hoseok-ah. We need to get back now to warn the others. Can you stand?”_

_“It’s a-ll my fault. Your injured!”_

_“I’m okay but we need to go now. I need you to run as fast as you can. Can you do that for me?”_

_“Hyunwoo”_ Hoseok whines, uncurling himself and licking at the wound on Hyunwoo’s right leg.

Hyunwoo chuffs softly and licks at the fur sticking up on the omegas head. _“baby come on. We have to go. We can talk when we get back but I need you to be safe. Please be a good boy and listen to your Hyung”_

Hoseok nods and the two run back to camp, unaware of the war that was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Hyunwoo and Hoseok get intimate, the war begins..


	5. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut in this chapter. its only mind tho and at the very end incase this isnt your thing
> 
> I am SOOOOO sorry this chapter has taken me 50 million years to get out. Every time i tried to write i just couldn't and i haven't had the best few weeks so im sorry if its not the best.   
> this story is not very complex and wont have many chapters left as i was mainly writing this as practice to get into writing again.   
> i have a few ideas for another story and few one shots which i will start after this one.   
> anyway enjoy regardless!

The sun is gone, and the darkness sets in when the two wolves finally make it back to camp. Hoseok’s chest is heaving, his lungs burning and breath coming out in small puffs. Hoseok could smell the spike in the alphas smell, as if the same piece of wood was being burnt over and over again. Hyunwoo’s shoulder brushes slightly against Hoseok when he walks and he wonders if its more for his benefit or the alpha’s. Hyunwoo had stuck close to Hoseok’s side after the attack, genuinely anxious that someone was clearly trying to get to the omega he had grown fairly fond of over the last few weeks. Hoseok could practically feel the waves of alpha pheromones washing over him that Hyunwoo was obviously unaware of.

It made Hoseok feel dizzy with a weird bubbly feeling deep in his chest that forced him to stick close to Hyunwoo’s side, wanting to sooth the obviously destressed older male. Hyunwoo kept running his hands through his hair, pushing the damp stands back and forth constantly every few minutes, his hands shaking. It was as if Hyunwoo couldn’t stop moving, even if he tried. Hyunwoo wouldn’t let him stray too far away from his side, his limbs were heavy from the pheromones and the fear still sat firmly in his throat from watching Hyunwoo in danger because of him. Hyunwoo was becoming safety and Hoseok was both infatuated and terrified all at the same time. Hoseok argues with Hyunwoo as the man tries to escape getting his arm treated, mumbling something under his breath about the wound not being that bad but Hoseok is relentless, dragging the taller male by his good hand and whining with a sweet pout on his lips and batting of his eyelashes.

Hoseok easily wins the battle with the way he is charming Hyunwoo and the man succumbs to his fate with a loud sigh and an air of indifference although the omega could tell he was nervous, if the sweat dripping from his temple had anything to do with it. He still has to practically drag Hyunwoo into the infirmary, Kihyun eying the two newcomers from his place next to Changkyun’s bed. Changkyun sat up on his bed in interest, eyes sparkling mischievously when he notices that Hoseok has his arm wrapped around Hyunwoo’s larger one. Hoseok can only give him a questioning look before turning his attention to the wounded alpha. Now that Hyunwoo was sitting down under the fluorescent lights, the extent of the wound could be seen in more detail. Kihyun grabs his coat and huffs indifferently, hurrying over to see what the damage was. The gash had now stopped its steady flow of blood, the scarlet liquid sticky and warm around the wound but starting to dry and crust around the edges.

Looking at the state of his pack alpha, Kihyun clicks his tongue in what seems like annoyance but most likely concern as to not make the situation worse, muttering some sort of curse under his breath but automatically leaving Changkyun’s side to gather equipment to dress the wounds. Hyunwoo’s upper arm has a large gash from the top of his shoulder, all the way down to his inner arm. Kihyun tuts as he pulls out a needle and thread, Hyunwoo visibly paling.

“What was it this time?”

Hoseok pales

“Some sort of attack, another alpha. Seems like he was aiming for Hoseok not me.” Hyunwoo sighs, moving his hand over to grasp at Hoseok’s, noticing that the omegas scent had spiked uncomfortably at the question.

Changkyun eyes Hoseok warily, jumping up off his bed to come to the older omegas side and automatically checking for injuries. “Did they hurt you Hyung?”

“No Kyunnie, I’m fine. Hyunwoo took care of it”

“And you didn’t recognise them?”

“Not from our pack but maybe from Juwon’s” Hoseok shivers, feeling physically sick at naming the Alpha who nearly managed to have his way with him and Hyunwoo responses straight away, tightening his grip on Hoseok’s hand and releasing a calming Scent, Hoseok loosens only slightly.

“I hate to interrupt but I would like to get this wound fixed up” Kihyun huffs impatiently wincing when Changkyun hits him on the arm. Kihyun rubs at the limb with a grumble but Hyunwoo follows his instructions, sitting in one of the nearby chairs and putting his arm out for the smaller alpha to look at.

"Hyunwoo you’re the pack alpha, you shouldn’t get this nervous over a needle” Kihyun laughs affectionately, patting his shoulder and making the alpha jump.

“Sorry” Hyunwoo murmurs, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment but offering Kihyun his injured arm, resting the limb on a small metal table. He reaches out to Hoseok with his other hand palm facing up. “Can you just stay with me for a bit Hoseok-ah”

“Of course.”

“Aww cute the big bad pack alpha is scared of needles” Hoseok stifles a laugh, hand coming up to cover his mouth and looking at Hyunwoo carefully.

The pack alpha merely shrugs and looks over to inspect the wound unfaced by the teasing “Guess I am. Hope I’m not causing you too much trouble this late at night Kihyun-ah”

“I’ve been patching you up since we were kids Hyunwoo-Hyung. I’m used to it to be honest.” Kihyun replies, giving the alpha a hearty slap on the back.

“Where would you be if I didn’t get hurt.” Hyunwoo chuckles

“Probably well rested and 10 years younger”

“Guess I better start being more careful” Hyunwoo hums, offering Kihyun a lopsided smile “so I don’t inconvenience you”

“You haven’t worried all this time why bother now.” Kihyun chuckles as Hyunwoo shakes his head and exhales, speaking under his breath

“Because I have someone I want to protect”

The doctor doesn’t say anything, just smiles knowingly as Hoseok ducks his head to hide the blush blossoming on his cheeks and whines

“Hyung that’s so cheesy”

“But it's sweet too, right?”

Hoseok shakes his head but a smirk still plastered on his face “Nope just completely cheesy”

“ah well I’ll go back to being quiet now so I can get this over and done with”

Hyunwoo quietens down as Kihyun begins to work, he lets out a pained whimper through clenched teeth as the first thread is pulled through the skin but takes the rest like a champ, squeezing Hoseok’s hand every few minutes when Kihyun would pull the ends of the wound together. Hoseok looks on in interest at the way Kihyun works, slow and steady but efficient all the same. He happens to notice how close Changkyun gets to the alpha, smiling to himself at the way Changkyun was stretching his head over Kihyun’s shoulder to watch him work but wincing whenever Hyunwoo’s face screws up in pain. It takes Kihyun only 10 minutes of meticulous and precise sewing to clean up the wound. He wipes over the skin with a piece of gauze soaked in sodium peroxide, giving no warning and making Hyunwoo hiss out as the alcohol makes the wound fizzle and sting. Kihyun finishes the process by applying a large waterproof dressing to cover it and advises Hyunwoo to rest and keep the wound covered and dry for the next 48 hours.

He drops a bottle of painkillers in Hoseok’s palm and instructs him to monitor his condition and give 2 tablets every 4 to 6 hours depending on the pain. Hyunwoo stays fairly quiet and lets Hoseok lead him out of the infirmary and towards his cabin. The two-walk side by side quietly, hands finding each other almost straight hidden by the dark. Hoseok’s relaxes ever so slightly knowing that Hyunwoo was safe and all patched up, taking comfort in the warmth of the alphas larger hand wrapped over his own. Hoseok hovers at the door, unsure if Hyunwoo wanted to just clean up and go to bed or if he needed any help.

“Want to come in and have dinner with me. I would be appreciative if you could help me get settled. My wound is starting to cause me a little bit of pain actually”

“Hyunwoo! Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Here take two of these and I’ll make us some food. Does kimbap sound okay? It’s probably the only thing I’m fairly good at making. Usually Changkyun would kick me out of the kitchen” Hoseok giggles at the good memories of trying to cook with Changkyun and how the omega would fuss over the mess Hoseok made and the mediocre food that was the result.

“Whatever you cook is fine. Sorry to be a bother but can you help me with this?” Hoseok can’t stop the snort that leaves his lips as he turns to look at Hyunwoo with is arms stuck in his shirt. He had miscalculated being able to lift his bad arm and now had the limb caught in the fabric.

Making his way over to him Hoseok pulls the shirt the rest of the way off and passes the shirt to Hyunwoo who smiles sweetly and makes his way into the bathroom, leaving Hoseok alone with his thoughts. Hoseok would never have thought he would be here right now, the alpha who Hoseok has only known for a few weeks had managed to worm his way into Hoseok closed off heart. Hoseok knows as an omega his biology craves an strong alpha like Hyunwoo. An alpha who can give him pups, protect him for the harsh dangers of the world and make him feel protected and loved. He knows that even if he was to take and take from Hyunwoo the alpha would never take anything from Hoseok that he himself wouldn’t give. Hoseok is so caught up on his thoughts that he doesn’t hear the shower turn off, doesn’t hear Hyunwoo behind him, until the alpha’s warm arms are wrapped around his waist and his chin is sitting gently on his shoulder.

“You okay Hoseok?” Hyunwoo murmurs, his breath hot on Hoseok’s neck, making the omega shiver at their proximity. “You looked worried”

“just thinking”

“Care to share?”

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“Hmm. About wanting to protect you?”

Hoseok can’t find the words to say so he just nods.

“I’ve never felt this away about someone before. You make me crazy Hoseok. I’ve always been in charge of protecting all the folks here but the feeling I get when I’m with you… Hoseok when I fought that alpha earlier the only thing I had in my mind was to kill him, to make sure you were safe. It overpowered me and I’ve never felt that way before. I’ve never let my emotions overpower my judgement but with you… I will protect you no matter what for as long as you want me to.”

“Hyunwoo” Hoseok whispers, not trusting his voice as he turns around to face Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo is staring intensely, his eyes glassy with unshed tears, looking intensely for any sign that Hoseok would reject him, scoff in his face or push him away. Hoseok doesn’t hesitate, cups Hyunwoo’s cheeks in his hands and presses his lips to Hyunwoo’s with a moment of absolute clarity. The alpha is still for a moment like he is trying to come to terms with the fact that Hoseok is actually kissing him, before he reciprocates the action, his hands griping at Hoseok hips with tight fingers trying to hold tight onto the omega as if the later would slip through his fingertips if he didn’t hold on tight enough. Hyunwoo’s lips are soft and plump Hoseok notes, and they press non urgently against his own, savouring the few seconds like it was the first time they had ever kissed. Hoseok lets himself be pushed back by Hyunwoo’s body as the latter nudges him back ever so gently, until his hips hit against the kitchen bench. The kiss is gentle and closed lipped but Hoseok is bubbling with all sorts of emotions, trying to pull Hyunwoo closer to him if at all possible, his hands moving from his cheeks to latch themselves around the back of the alpha’s neck.

A deft tongue slides against Hoseok’s bottom lip a few months of light kissing later, prodding tenderly and Hoseok doesn’t even have to think, his mouth automatically opening for Hyunwoo to slip his tongue inside. Hyunwoo’s tongue slides across Hoseok’s in a smooth dance pressing and curling around Hoseok's tongue but keeping the same even pace, tender, comforting and safe. Hyunwoo swallows every little whimper out of Hoseok's mouth when the omega ruts his hips forward to create any sort of friction and to help Hyunwoo slides his thigh between the omega’s legs pressing the limb against Hoseok crutch and keening at each noise that slips from the omega’s lips. Hoseok's leans up on the tips of his toes as the pressure between his legs increases when Hyunwoo pushes his knee up that little bit higher, watching intently on how Hoseok's reacts.

The omega breathes heavily through his nose, bottom lip pulled taunt between his teeth and head tipped back so it is resting against the cupboard. Hyunwoo notes that the omega looked so pretty messed up because of him and wanted nothing more than to mark the omega right there and then, keeping him away from anyone that could potentially hurt the younger male. Hyunwoo shakes the thoughts out of his head as Hoseok brings him back to the current, letting out a groan and pulling his head forward to press their lips back together for another kiss. Hoseok can’t help but to stick his tongue in Hyunwoo’s slightly parted lips, wanting to feel the warmth and wetness of Hyunwoo’s tongue against his own and Hyunwoo obliges straight away, letting Hoseok lead the kiss and follows along with his moments.

Hyunwoo can feel the omega getting impatient, noting how Hoseok curls his fingers into the baby hairs at the bottom of Hyunwoo’s neck and pulls needily, a small whine escaping as they part their lips. Hoseok pulls away for a breath, upset that he couldn’t keep kissing Hyunwoo forever. He notes how Hyunwoo’s lips are glistening with his saliva, red and slightly swollen from where Hoseok was sucking on them.

“Hyun-woo!” Hoseok groans, tipping his head back instinctively and granting Hyunwoo access to his neck and biting down hard on his bottom lip when Hyunwoo begins to suck and nip at a tender spot just left of the scent gland on his neck. Hoseok tries to settle his limbs but alternates between running his hands through the back of Hyunwoo’s hair and running them down the alpha’s broad shoulder, gripping onto his shirt whenever Hyunwoo sucks particularly hard of the soft skin.

Hyunwoo murmurs against the soft skin, his tongue darting out to sooth the skin that was now sporting a nice red mark against the tone of his usual milky tone, sitting back and admiring how messed up the omega looked already. Hoseok blushes when he sees Hyunwoo’s eyes trace down his torso to land just below the waist band of his pants.

“Hoseok” Hyunwoo calls, bringing the omega back to the present, the alphas hand hovering over the tent beginning to form at the front of Hoseok’s pants, waiting for permission to continue. “Can I touch you?”

Hoseok whines so loud he embarrasses himself, his hips shifting a little so Hyunwoo’s fingertips brush lightly against the zipper of his pants. “Please”

“You have to say it Hoseok. I won’t do anything you don’t want baby.”

"Hyunwoo please touch me, I want it” Hoseok says, keening at the pet name leaving Hyunwoo’s lips and clutching at his hand to bring it directly over his hard on.

“Let’s go to the bedroom so I can look at you properly underneath the light. I want to do this right Seokie. You deserve the best.”

Despite Hoseok just having his tongue down Hyunwoo’s throat he blushes at the words that Hyunwoo’s utters ever so sweetly, taking his outstretched hand and follows Hyunwoo into the bedroom, his heart beating so loudly he can hear it ringing in his chest. Hyunwoo closes the door and the curtains giving Hoseok privacy and sits on the edge of the bed, eyeing the nervous omega standing at the door. Hoseok shifts between his right and left foot, unable to stay still under the alpha gaze. He thinks back to the last time he was in a closed room with an alpha and a sharp pang vibrates through his stomach, making him feel sick. Hyunwoo notices straight away the sweet smell of toffee increasing to the point when Hyunwoo can taste the sugar dripping off his tongue, sickly sweet. He locks eyes with Hoseok and leans back on the bed, beckoning for Hoseok to come sit with him, patting the space next to him. Hoseok slowly makes his way over and sits next to Hyunwoo, resting his hands in his lap apprehensively and facing the alpha.

“I won’t force you to do anything, even if we are in the middle of something if you tell me to stop then I will. I want you to know that you are safe with me. I won’t ever hurt you”

“woo..” Hoseok whispers, eyes meeting the black haired male with a timid stare.

“What is it baby?” Hyunwoo heart breaks as tears slip out of the corner of Hoseok’s eyes and his voice breaks

“I want to do it, but I’m scared. You deserve an omega that can give you what you want.”

“Hoseok listen here. I want you. it doesn’t matter if we never touch ever again, I would still want you.” Hyunwoo soothes, running a hand along Hoseok's arm and pulling the omega to his chest.

Hoseok’s body stiffens a little before he relaxes in Hyunwoo’s arms and rests his head fully against his broad chest. “Are you even real”

“I’m pretty sure” Hyunwoo chuckles, grabbing Hoseok’s hand and bringing it to his chest, right above his heart. “This is my heart, take care of it well”

Hoseok leans up and places a soft kiss along the bottom of Hyunwoo’s jaw, wrinkling his nose when he is met with the prickly feeling of day-old stubble and sighs against the skin. “Don’t make me say it.”

“What’s your safe word Seokie. Encase things get too intense”

“Lemon”

“Lemon?"

“Its my favourite fruit” Hoseok blushes and hits Hyunwoo on the shoulder when the alpha chuckles. “What! It’s the first thing I thought of"

“Nothing” Hyunwoo laughs, running his fingertips along Hoseok’s cheek and noticing how the Omega’s eyes flutter at the sensation. “Your just cute. Lay down on the bed and let me look at you.”

Hoseok scrambles up to the head of the bed at the request. Lying his head back on the pillow he waits nervously for Hyunwoo to come over, eyes wide as the alpha learns over and pecks him on the lip.

“Tell me where you want me to touch you.”

“Hyunwoo, mmhm.” Hoseok moans, arching his back when Hyunwoo’s hands slides over the waistband of his pants

“Words Hoseok”

“Please touch my cock, please Hyunwoo, I need it so bad.”

Hyunwoo leans over, kissing the omega once again before his hands slip under his pants to pull the fabric down over his hips. Hoseok manages to lift his hips to allow the fabric to be pulled off and chucked in the corner of the room. Hyunwoo slips a hand under Hoseok’s underwear and the omega hisses when his hand grips gently over his half hard length squeezing ever so slightly. Hyunwoo runs his finger across the slit, dragging the slight wetness over the tip of Hoseok’s cock and pulling the member out from under his underwear. Hyunwoo leans over to grab a bottle of lube from the top drawer of the bedside table and flicks open the lid, spreading the cool and slightly thick liquid over his hand and warming it up between his fingers. Hoseok whines impatiently, bucking his hips up to bring Hyunwoo’s attention back to him.

“Patience Seok. I’m just warming it up.”

“Come on! Don’t tease Hyunwoo”

“I never knew you were this needy baby.” Hyunwoo says, smirking as he slides his fingers over Hoseok’s tummy, goosepimples rising on the skin underneath his wake, eating up every twitch and moan in the air.

“Want you so bad” Hoseok whines petulantly, hands trying to find purchase in the sheets under him.

Hyunwoo soothes the omega with a short kiss “I’m here darling. Are you going to cum for me baby? I wanna see your face when you fall apart.”

Hyunwoo is elated when the noises Hoseok lets out reaches his ears, every time Hyunwoo runs his finger across the slit, Hoseok whines loudly and his hips jerk up ever so slightly and when he grips the base and slides his hand up Hoseok's fist tightens in the sheets. Hoseok’s back arches as Hyunwoo increases the pace of his movements in time with how Hoseok fucks up into his palm.

“Shit! Hyung I’m clos-se-e” Hoseok’s hand comes up to grab at Hyunwoo’s so the alpha stops his ministrations, glancing down at Hoseok in concern. The omega doesn’t look scared and instead reaches frantically to scratch at Hyunwoo’s pants. “I want you to feel good too.”

“Hold on then”

Hyunwoo stand up at the edge of the bed and pulls down his pants and underwear under the watchful eye of a blushing omega, smirking slightly at how Hoseok's eyes widen when he looks at the half hard cock between the Alphas legs. The biology is noticeable, Hyunwoo is not modest in size, his balls hanging low behind his thick cock which was already nearly fully hard, peals of precum sitting on the tip of his flushed cock, glistening pretty against the tan skin, the precum smears on Hyunwoo’s lower belly as he pumps himself a few times to get completely hard, eyes fixed solely on the man in front of him. In comparison Hoseok is of a little under average down below, his balls are tight and small between his legs, a very normal look for an omega. Contrasted to his beating heart the omega is abnormally composed, especially when he looks up and meets the alphas eyes, a soft and gentle gaze adorning his face and relaxing him entirely. Hyunwoo retakes his place hovering over the omega but instead takes both of their cocks together in his hand and runs it over both of the lengths, his palm sticky from the lube that had begun to dry.

Hoseok gasps at the increased friction, Hyunwoo’s cock hot and heavy against his own. Both men are painfully hard, and both their hips moving instinctively to the movement of Hyunwoo’s hand and spurred on by every little whine and gasp that the omega emits underneath him.

“F-faster woo”

Hyunwoo grunts in reply and increases his pace, running his finger across the tip of Hoseok's leaking cock and digging a finger into the slit to make Hoseok cry out in pleasure, leaning down to latch his mouth onto Hoseok’s open one and digging his tongue into the omegas mouth, finding his own almost straight away. Hoseok’s returns the kiss messily, spit dribbling slightly out of his parted mouth as his tongue slides and scraps along the alphas in any way possible as if he was trying to ground his uneven emotions.

It only takes a few more pumps before Hoseok cries out with a choked whimper and spills white over Hyunwoo’s hand, the hot cum running down his cock and along the top of his thighs. Hyunwoo increases his pace, using the omegas cum as lubricant and watching how Hoseok is lying back against the pillow, chest heaving and face red, with a swollen bottom lip where he had bitten it too much. It’s all too much for Hyunwoo to see the omega underneath him looking perfectly sweet and he lets go after a few more flicks of his wrist, adding to the hot mess covering Hoseok, his cum mixing along with Hoseok's and dripping down onto the bed, pooling on the sheets beneath them. Hyunwoo takes a few moments to catch his breath, lazily jerking his cock before it becomes too sensitive and he pulls away, lying next to the omega who’s breath had to begun to slow back to normal.

“Baby are you okay?” Hyunwoo asks, brushing the omega sweaty hair from his forehead and placing a kiss there instead.

“Mmm tired” Hoseok yawns, running a hand through his hand and wiping the sweat on the pillow beside him.

“Stay there, I’ll bring something to clean you up.” Hoseok nods, curling up on his side and smiling sleepily at Hyunwoo who returns after a few minutes to wipe up the mess when he returns, Hoseok is already curled up in a small ball and breathing peacefully. Hyunwoo can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he cleans the omega up, the later opening one eye as Hyunwoo covers him with the sheets.

“Can you stay” Hoseok yawns, making grabby hands at Hyunwoo and flashing him a gentle smile.

Hyunwoo can only smile “Of course baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Kihyun and Changkyun get closer also the war begins.


	6. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter has taken forever. i've had a lot of shit happen over the last few months. lost a friendship, lost my job and probably lost my mind as well.  
> I hope to update a little sooner then last chapter but updates will be slow from here on in :( the story is about 3/4 done and i hope everyone is enjoying so far.  
> Thankyou so much for everyone who has read and commented on this story so far. it means the world to me
> 
> this chapter was betaed by the lovely @Canaryatlaw

Changkyun wakes to Kihyun, as quiet as a mouse, moving around the infirmary like normal. On Thursday mornings at Eleven, when the alphas are out hunting for the pack, and the compound is quiet, Kihyun meticulously cleans out the dispensary and does an inventory on what medical supplies he needs to get. Jooheon usually comes in a few hours later, either with a tired Minhyuk behind him or a little pup sleeping or crying in his arms and collects the list. He likes running into town and often buys Minhyuk something nice on his weekly runs. One week it was a nice scarf made of thick cotton that must have cost him a fortune, and the week after that Changkyun noticed the new small pair of pink booties on the little pup and a pair of sparkly earrings dangling from Minhyuk’s ears. Changkyun has grown to like the people here. He often sees Hyunwoo and Hoseok together, holding hands and looking at each other like the world didn’t exist. Minhyuk and Jooheon have a great dynamic, the two often bickering with each other like an old married couple, but Jooheon treats Minhyuk so preciously it actually physically hurts.

The fond looks that Minhyuk gives Jooheon is something that makes Changkyun’s insides gooey. The alpha is always so tender with his omega and often takes care of Nari to let Minhyuk rest. The alpha is never possessive or too protective, letting Minhyuk be around whoever he wants and do whatever he wants, very different behaviour from what Changkyun is used to with alphas. Minhyuk always wears a low top to show off the mating bite on his collarbone proudly, and Changkyun can’t help the tinge of jealousy that runs through him, although it ceases when Minhyuk never shuts up about his annoying orange haired alpha, to the dismay of anyone who’s around him longer than a few hours. Changkyun’s genuinely happy for them. He thinks it’s sweet, even if he does want to shove something in Minhyuk’s mouth to keep him quiet. Everyone in the compound respects Jooheon, being Hyunwoo’s main adviser and being able to handle a rambunctious omega like Minhyuk, although Changkyun thinks it’s actually Jooheon that Minhyuk has wrapped around his finger, even if he wasn’t the one to say it out loud.

And Kihyun. Changkyun believes Kihyun is the prettiest Alpha in the compound. At first, he would have scoffed at the idea of Kihyun, the small and respectfully spoken male to be an alpha, but it only took one week for Kihyun to completely break the stereotype. The pheromones he lets out when he’s angry makes Changkyun dizzy with want, and he often finds himself wet throughout the night when he thinks about Kihyun yelling at him, then kissing him until his lips are swollen red, and his cock is leaking in his trousers. The alpha makes up for his height by his dominating no-shit attitude. Changkyun has also seen the other side of the alpha when Kihyun thinks he isn’t watching. The Kihyun that constantly nags the omegas that come in, telling them to put their alphas in their place, or how he lays a gentle hand on someone’s shoulder or arm when he treats a painful wound. He especially watches how the alpha grumbles when Minhyuk comes by, but also takes Nari straight into his arms and nurses the baby for hours on some days, even if he gets behind on his work, just so his best friend can curl in one of the cots and sleep the baby brain away.

Changkyun has been in the infirmary for nearly two months now, and he has pretty much got Kihyun’s schedule down to a T. The alpha comes in about 8am every morning, and the first thing he does is wash his hands in the little basin across from his desk. Kihyun checks the stitches in his shoulder and placates him as he whines that his hands are too cold. Changkyun then sits and watches how Kihyun tidies his desk and remakes the beds. Usually he has a few patients before lunch, but he is swift and thorough and usually finishes early.

Minhyuk usually joins them around lunch time and brings Kihyun food, always packed in different containers. It’s usually a simple sandwich, and Minhyuk complains that he doesn’t want to have to take care of 2 babies, but Kihyun just hits him on the shoulder and replies with playful banter. Changkyun enjoys the mundane of their relationship, and Minhyuk usually brings in Nari for him to play with. Changkyun is unaware of the looks that Kihyun gives him.

On this particular day, Changkyun can’t help but notice how Kihyun is frowning a little more than usual when he changes the bandage on his arm. He also notices that the alpha doesn’t rewrap his shoulder like he would usually do. 

“Kihyunnie-Hyung?”

Kihyun jumps almost 3 feet in the air as the omega’s hand comes to rest on his forearm, breaking him out of his thoughts as he stares right into his eyes. Changkyun swears that even though Kihyun is looking at him, he’s actually looking straight through him, and he has to place a hand on Kihyun’s cheek for him to come back to reality.

“Huh?” Kihyun stutters uncharacteristically, rubbing his eyes roughly with the back of his hand, continuing his work on removing the gauze from the stitches in Changkyun’s shoulder.

“What’s with you today, Hyung?” Changkyun giggles and runs a finger across a stray eyelash that has fallen on the older man’s cheek, causing Kihyun to lean into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed.

“How could someone do this to you?”

If Changkyun wasn’t listening carefully he may not have heard what Kihyun had muttered under his breath. “What should I expect being an omega? I’m just here for the pleasure of the alphas, I don’t pretend like I’m anything more.”

Kihyun draws a sharp breath and fumbles with the scissors in his hand, the metal appendages falling to the ground with a loud clatter. Kihyun turned to look at Changkyun with a look of absolute horror, his mouth slightly parted and his fists clenched. “Why would you even say that?”

Changkyun shrugs with calm indifference. “It’s all I’ve ever known, Hyung,” Changkyun quietens his voice and pauses for a second, contemplating whether to tell Kihyun the extent of what he had been through. The soft gaze Kihyun has on him, like he was providing support for Changkyun to speak up, gives him the courage to continue. “I presented when I was 16, and the pack alpha took Hoseok away from the den and told the pack that they could have their way with me. I lost count of how many alphas came in that night. Hoseok cried for days when he came back. It was heartbreaking for me. I deserve it, but Hoseok, he doesn’t deserve any of it.”

Changkyun gasps when Kihyun pulls him to his chest tightly, his arms wrapping around him with such care that his eyes become wet with unshed tears. The alpha rubs his nose into the side of his neck, and Changkyun sighs against Kihyun’s shoulder, the earthy musk of fresh rain invading his senses and calming the thoughts racing through his head. Changkyun decided then and there that maybe he deserves more than what he first thought.

“Oh Changkyun,” Kihyun soothes, running a hand up and down the omega’s shaking form, cradling him tight against his chest and letting the omega continue to breathe in his soothing smell. “I swear nobody will hurt you ever again. Not while I have a breath in my body.”

“It’s okay Hyung, it’s my fault anyway. The smell I was giving off during the heat, it’s not like they could have helped it anyway.”

Kihyun pulls Changkyun away from his chest and holds onto the omega tightly, the growl in his voice and the sourness of his scent making Changkyun desperately try to hold back a whimper. “You listen to me right now, Im Changkyun. It is never your fault no matter what. An omega can’t help having a heat, nor can they help what happens during it. It is a pack alpha’s responsibility to protect their omegas during a heat, especially if they don’t have a mate. It doesn’t matter if you smell or not, no alpha should touch you when you can’t consent to it. Please don’t say it’s your fault ever again, because it isn’t, and it never will be. You are with us now, you and Hoseok, and we take care of each other here. An alpha will never touch you again without your permission. I’ll make sure of it.”

Changkyun looks for any hint that Kihyun is lying, but he can’t find it. Kihyun has done nothing but make Changkyun comfortable, so the decision is easy really. He leans forward and flattens his lips against the man in front of him, smirking as the alpha responds almost straight away, kissing back with vigour. It seems to awaken something in Changkyun as he scrambles to bring Kihyun closer, his fingers wound tightly in his shirt, pulling and clutching at the fabric until Kihyun drags the willing omega into his lap, Changkyun’s legs on either side of his waist. The two break apart, staring at each other intently until Changkyun giggles.

“Can you kiss me again Hyung? Show me that I matter.”

Kihyun runs a hand down the side of Changkyun’s face, cupping his cheek and pressing his lips to both his cheeks, forehead and finally his lips, watching how the omega’s face screws up at the soft touches. Kihyun notices that the omega holds his breath each time Kihyun lays a kiss on his face.

“Kyunnie”

Changkyun looks up at Kihyun with the softest expression, his lips pointed into a pout and his eyes glistening and red from crying, but at that moment Kihyun thinks he might be the most beautiful omega he’s ever laid eyes on. “Yeah, Hyung?”

“Let me protect you, let me show you how special you really are. let me show you what a real alpha is like”

Changkyun throws his head back and laughs, a sound so precious it has Kihyun tightening his grip on the omega. “I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

Kihyun recaptures Changkyun in a kiss, taking it one step further and pushing his tongue in Changkyun’s pliant and waiting mouth, dragging his tongue against Changkyun’s roughly and swallowing all the little moans that left the omega’s lips. They kiss until Changkyun is out of breath and his cheeks are red, not noticing until it’s too late when someone yells loudly from behind them. Changkyun jumps up off the ground, causing Kihyun to slip off the bed, flat on his ass, and for Changkyun to get thrown back into the pillow on his bed. The owner of said voice plops himself on the bed next to Changkyun and ruffles the omega’s hair. Changkyun knew straight away what enigma was sitting beside him.

“Lee Minhyuk!!” Kihyun yells, glaring up at the Omega and dusting off his palms, taking Changkyun’s outstretched hand and pulling himself up off the ground.

Minhyuk shrugs with a cheeky smile plastered on his face and hands Kihyun a sandwich, patting the cot next to him. “What? It’s lunch time! Joo should be in soon, he was just picking up Nari from Hyunwoo’s cabin. Hoseok was taking care of her this morning.”

Changkyun perks up at the name of the little pup who had taken residence in everyone’s heart. “How’s the little princess?”

Minhyuk laughs loudly, “Keeps me up all hours of the night. She hardly sleeps. Lucky I’m surrounded by such good alphas that take care of her during the day so I can sleep. Hey Kihyunnie.”

“Something like that,” Kihyun mutters, taking a bite out of his sandwich and chewing pensively. “Mainly cause she’s cute and she keeps you asleep.”

Minhyuk pouts and snuggles up to Changkyun, who is watching the pair converse. “You’re so mean to me, Kihyun-Hyung. Changkyun would never disrespect me like that, would you?”

“Of course not Hyung. Kihyun’s just pissy because he was enjoying sucking my face off and you interrupted him.”

Kihyun grumbles as Minhyuk and Changkyun laugh at his expense and continue to tease him. Kihyun is saved from the pressing questions of the excited omega as Jooheon walks through the door with the pup. Nari is resting her head on Jooheon’s shoulder and drooling slightly on the alphas t-shirt. The pup looks like she was trying her hardest to fall asleep while being walked around, her little hands clutched tightly on to the collar of Jooheon’s shirt. Minhyuk subconsciously lets out a sweet scent at seeing his pup and alpha together that makes Changkyun excited, the omega inside him purring with delight.

Most omegas are extremely paternal, their instincts push for them to breed pups and flourish when taking care of the pack’s new generation. Although things have changed dramatically over the years, the natural behaviour within each omega is hard to change, and Changkyun enjoys the feelings that swirl deep in his stomach when he watches Minhyuk leap up and place a gentle kiss on Jooheon’s lips. Minhyuk coos to Nari, and at smelling her mother’s scent, the pup struggles in Jooheon’s arms and lets out a cute whine, beginning to tear up as Jooheon tries to soothe the pup before giving up handing her to Minhyuk.

“Aigoo my sweet pup. Shush Eomma is here,” Minhyuk soothes, cradling the small pup in his arms and rocking her back and forth. The pup soon settles in his arms and yawns, stretching her hand and placing it on Minhyuk’s cheek before the limb falls against her chest, and Minhyuk kisses her on the forehead.

Jooheon watches on in silence, but his chest is puffed out slightly in pride at his omega and pup. It makes Jooheon’s alpha extremely content when his pup is letting out the cutest sounds, and his omega is rocking side to side with the softest expression on his face while staring down at the life that they created together. Changkyun can’t help the tears that slip silently down his cheeks, surprising everyone in the room.

Minhyuk gasps and slides over to where Changkyun is sitting on his cot with Kihyun beside him. “Changkyun, you’re crying.”

“ I.. um. uh,” Changkyun stutters, wiping the tears hurriedly against the back of his hand to try and hide the fact he was crying over seeing the interaction between an alpha and omega. He had never seen an alpha be so soft before. Jooheon was extremely approachable and held no dominating nature whatsoever, it makes Changkyun emotional to know that alpha’s like Kihyun, Hyunwoo and Jooheon exist. “I’ve just never seen an alpha act the way you do Jooheon. It’s...”

Changkyun tries to hold back, not to embarrass himself in front of everyone in the room, but his emotions surge and he finds himself bawling, silently hiccupping and biting his bottom lip to try and stop the parade of tears now streaming down his face.

Jooheon looks on in worry, but Kihyun waves a hand in dismissal. “Can you watch the infirmary while I’ll take Changkyun to my cabin, please?”

“Of course, Hyung,” Jooheon nods gently, turning to Changkyun to help him up off the cot. “Let Kihyun take care of you Changkyun, he’s one of the best alphas I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing. You can trust him.”

Changkyun only nods and lets Kihyun lead him out of the building, his feet practically on autopilot as his mind swirls with all sorts of thoughts and emotions. His heart is pounding, especially when Kihyun wraps a delicate arm around his waist and pulls the omega flush against him once the door of his house is closed. Kihyun wastes no time and kisses the omega until Changkyun’s chest is heaving up and down from lack of air. Changkyun can’t stand being away from Kihyun and pulls the Alpha closer by the collar of his shirt and reattaches their lips. Changkyun nips playfully on Kihyun’s bottom lip, and the alpha obliges the omega for now, opening his mouth and allowing Changkyun to explore every inch of his mouth with a hot tongue. Kihyun moans deeply as Changkyun doesn’t hold back, licking everywhere inside Kihyun’s mouth until the alpha can feel himself growing inside his boxers.

Changkyun whines as Kihyun pushes Changkyun’s tongue out of his mouth with his own and takes control, pushing Changkyun with his hips until the back of the omega’s legs hit the couch behind him. Kihyun carefully lowers the omega on the couch and leans over him, placing chaste kisses all along the Omegas exposed collarbone, enjoying how Changkyun squirms underneath him and how his fists tighten on the back of Kihyun’s shirt in response to the teasing.

“You okay Changkyun?” Kihyun asks, pushing the omegas hair off his forehead and running his fingers through it, combing the hair off his face. He looks at Changkyun intently, as if asking for permission to continue what they both knew would change everything.

Changkyun has stopped crying now but the remnants are clear, his cheeks puffy and engorged, tear tracks along both sides of his face. But the omega looks happy, excited almost, his voice hoarse from crying. “I just want you so much, Hyung. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Please pull me apart and put me back together.”

Changkyun bucks his hips up against Kihyun’s thigh, trying to create any friction. Changkyun is now painfully aware that his cock is semi-hard and leaking in his pants, like a teenager, at the thought of Kihyun finally taking him like he had been imagining for weeks now. His emotions are running high, but he’s so sure of his decision. Kihyun doesn’t waste any time, as if he can read the younger man’s thoughts, and bites down on an expanse of skin just above the omegas erect nipple, using his tongue to lather and soothe the skin with saliva. His body practically vibrates with excitement at the little groan that drips out of Changkyun’s lips when he sucks on the skin. Kihyun takes Changkyun’s perky nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue over the bud, flicking and sucking until the nipple is swollen and red. He leans back and admires the omega underneath him. Changkyun’s face is flushed and his lips are situated into a small pout, chest heaving from heavy breaths and his shirt sitting all messed up. Half the buttons were undone and showing his chest, one of his nipples puffy from the early attack by Kihyun’s tongue. Kihyun loves how Changkyun doesn’t break eye contact and stares at the Alpha in front of him with complete trust, it ensures Kihyun of his actions and makes him proud that he can finally treat Changkyun how he should have been treated all along.

“Get to it, Hyung!” Changkyun murmurs, wriggling his hips to entice the alpha above him, feeling a small amount of slick beginning to slide from his ass.

Kihyun palms the growing bulge in the front of the omega’s pants and pushes his palm down, a gasp leaving the dark-haired younger male at the rough treatment. “That’s not how good omegas speak to their alphas, is it Changkyun?”

Changkyun’s eyes widen at how dominating Kihyun is, and it makes him leak a steady flow of slick. The omega inside him excites at how the alpha makes him actually want to submit and give every part of himself to the man that he knows would never hurt him. Kihyun waits above him expectantly, his gaze sharp at any discomfort gracing Changkyun’s features. Instead he finds Changkyun looking up at him with wide and pleading eyes, like he’s asking the alpha to ruin him, and it only takes a simple look between them for Kihyun to know what Changkyun wanted from him.

“I asked you a question, baby,” Kihyun tuts, grabbing Changkyun chin between his fingers and forcing the omega to lock eyes with him.

Changkyun whimpers in response, and his mouth parts slightly as Kihyun readjusts himself so he’s right over Changkyun’s cock and shifts his hips to push their erections together. He grins at how the omega’s body reacts to him, whilst the sweet smell of slick leaking from Changkyun’s asshole meets Kihyun’s sensitive nose.

“I want you Al-pha-a-a, please just fuc-k-k me,” Changkyun practically begs the alpha above him. He’s desperate for Kihyun to fill him up until he can’t think about anything else but the alpha’s cock pumping his walls white and hot.

“Do you think you’ve been good enough for me, Changkyun?”

Changkyun feels fuzzy, his head pounding with all sorts of emotions, and he isn’t scared, he just wants. Wants Kihyun inside him, on top of him, all over him, until he can’t distinguish where his body ends and Kihyun’s begins. Changkyun has never been so sure of anything else in his whole life, just knows he shares something special with the first alpha who showed him that he mattered, that his omega biology isn’t something to be ashamed of, for once Changkyun feels like an equal, and it’s exhilarating.

“Yes alpha, I’ve been good. Can I have it please, please Hyung.”

“Since you asked so nicely.”

Changkyun squirms under Kihyun’s watchful gaze. The alpha is careful in everything he does, watching for any sign for something that might trigger the omega, but Changkyun is adamant that he wants this, knows that Kihyun wouldn’t do any of this if he didn’t allow him to, and although Changkyun is willing to do whatever he is told, he knows that really he’s the one in charge today.

Kihyun smiles for a second before reaching down to loosen the belt of his slacks. “I wanna watch you suck my cock baby boy; can my good omega do that for me?”

“I can, alpha. Wanna make you feel good.”

“Then sit up. Eyes on me.”

Changkyun scrambles to sit up on the lounge, tucking his feet underneath him and looking up at Kihyun patiently, obediently, like a good omega. His mouth waters as Kihyun undoes his pants and pulls his cock out. His cock is fully erect, the tip of it flushed and red. Changkyun opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out a little, as if inviting Kihyun to rest it there. Kihyun runs a hand across the younger male’s cheek, smiling adoringly as the omega nuzzles into the limb as he closes his eyes, completely trusting. Kihyun runs his hand down his length and stands up off the couch, moving so his cock is right in front of Changkyun’s waiting mouth.

He uses his other hand to thread lightly through Changkyun’s hair and guides his open mouth over his cock. Changkyun gasps when Kihyun’s cock is pushed between his open lips but sucks straight away, swirling his tongue around the length and letting Kihyun move his head to where he wanted it. Changkyun rests his hands in his lap and submits completely, lets Kihyun guide his mouth over his cock until the tip is dragging along the back of his throat, causing Changkyun to gag around the thick length, enjoying the heavy weight against his tongue.

Changkyun crinkles his nose at the tangy precum that slides along the roof of his mouth and moans as Kihyun shallowly thrusts into his mouth, his movements becoming choppy and uneven as his orgasm begins to build up.

Kihyun pulls out of Changkyun’s mouth with a soft pop, lifting Changkyun’s chin with his hand, murmuring for the omega to lie down. “Since you’ve been so good, I think I’ll give you what you want now. I can feel how wet you are already, pretty baby. Hyung wants you so bad.”

“Please fill me up, alpha, I’ll be good for you.”

“I know you’ll be good for me baby, you’re such a sweet, obedient little omega for me, aren’t you?”

Kihyun lowers the omega on the lounge, lifting his hips up gently and lets Changkyun wiggle out of his pants and underwear. Changkyun hisses as the cool air hits his erection, and slick slowly slides down his thighs, which are glistening in a thin sheen of sweat. Kihyun pulls away to get up and get the lube, and Changkyun lets out the cutest whimper, reaching out to grab onto the retreating alpha.

“Hyung, where are you going?” Changkyun pouts, shifting his legs and bucking his hips up into the air to entice the alpha in front of him.

“Shush, Changkyun. Be a good boy and stay there. I’m just going to get the lube.”

Kihyun practically runs to the bedroom to retrieve the lube, not wanting to leave Changkyun on his own for too long. When he returns, the omega is smirking slightly and running a slicked up hand over his cock. He watches how Kihyun raises an eyebrow, and he continues to watch as the omega trails his hand down to his ass, circling a finger around his puckered hole and looking up at Kihyun with a sinful expression.

“Did Hyung say you could touch yourself, Changkyun?”

Changkyun shakes his head and growls loudly as Kihyun pulls his fingers away from his hole and pinned them above his head. “No no! Please Hyung, I was just trying to help. Wanted myself open for you.”

“No need, baby. Lay back and let alpha take care of you,”

“O-h kay Hyung.”

Changkyun lets out an involuntary shudder as Kihyun hovers over his body and kisses the soft skin of his stomach, trailing his lips up towards a nipple and taking the bud in his mouth and tugging gently. Changkyun jolted at the pull deep in his stomach and tried to find purchase somewhere on the furniture underneath him, puffing out a deep breath when Kihyun sticks a finger in his ass, burying the digit all the way to the knuckle and wiggling the tip against his prostate, drinking up the reaction of the body beneath him. Changkyun arches his back in such a pretty circle it has Kihyun watching in awe as he adds another finger, scissoring the two digits and stretching the rim between his two fingers as more slick pours from the now abused hole.

Kihyun watches attentively as the omegas pretty hole flutters and gapes after Kihyun is finished with it, lining up his cock and pushing it all the way to the hilt. Kihyun curls over him, capturing Changkyun’s mouth in a bruising kiss, Changkyun responding by gripping onto Kihyun’s hair and wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist, trying if at all possible, to bring Kihyun deeper inside him. Kihyun pulls at Changkyun’s lips, spurred on by the omega’s whining and snapping his hips roughly, loving how his cock sinks deep into Changkyun and how his hole squeezes tighter and tighter with each harsh thrust. Kihyun loves the feeling of Changkyun’s tight heat wrapped around his cock, his alpha howling deeply at the cries of his name spilling from the young omega’s lips.

Changkyun has his head thrown back, moaning Kihyun’s name in tandem and crying out, his voice hoarse and tears beginning to pool at the corner of his lids. Changkyun can’t focus on anything else around him, the world blearing in and out of focus, his body is on fire, each limb is heavy, but his heart is light. He submits completely, trusts Kihyun with every part of his body and just lets go, clinging tightly as his body comes undone. Changkyun sobs loudly as his cum splatters between himself and the alpha, tears dripping down his cheeks at the same pace the cum is spurting from his spent dick.

Kihyun thrusts a few more times before he goes to pull out, not wanting to cause Changkyun any pain but the omega scrambles down to grip onto Kihyun’s thighs, so the Alpha is sheathed deeply inside of him. “Finish inside me alpha, I can take it.”

Kihyun is in disbelief that this perfect being underneath him is real. Changkyun is looking up at him with wet tears surrounding the lids of his eyes, and his mouth is parted slightly. Kihyun watches how Changkyun looks at him deeply, as if he’s trying to dig deep into his soul to find out every last thing Kihyun has ever done and through in his whole life. He’s allowing Kihyun to have every part of him, the honour of loving and taking care of him, and Kihyun can’t help how he kisses Changkyun. Kisses him like the world might not be there when they wake up, and Changkyun responds with every breath left in his body, giving all body and soul to the alpha who changed his life for the better.

Kihyun cums just like that with Changkyun wrapped tightly against his sweaty body, not a hair’s breadth apart, spilling hot inside the omega, Changkyun sobbing loudly as he is painted hot from the inside, the feeling spreading up his groin and deep in his stomach, as if a knife had been twisted deep in his gut. The two stay close, from kissing and furiously biting at each other’s lips until they are sore, to soft gentle touches against each other’s lips as they both try to catch their breath and come down from the high coursing through both of their bodies. Kihyun is the first one to come back to reality as he pulls out of the omega, groaning softly, his dick now nearly fully soft, cum and slick slipping out of Changkyun’s ass, making the omega shift his hips and moan under his breath.

“Hh so full Hyung, feels weird,” Changkyun whines, not at all upset at the feeling despite his words.

Kihyun laughs, cradling the back of Changkyun’s head in his hand and kissing the top of Changkyun’s nose, the omega crinkling it up and laughing at the feeling. “You said you wanted me to.”

“Damn straight I did, doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel gross now.”

“C’mon then, wanna take a shower? I need to go back to the infirmary soon, I don’t trust Minhyuk alone for too long.”

“Don’t wanna move. Can’t I just stay here?”

“If that’s what you want Changkyun, but promise me you will go see Hoseok later and have some dinner. I’ll meet up with you after if you want and show you your new quarters, no infirmary for you anymore.”

Changkyun pauses for a second, and his expression is sullen, “But I wanna stay with you!”

“Yah don’t be a brat, you and Hoseok have your own place together. Hyunwoo thought that it would be nice if you guys had a nest together just to feel safe. You can come visit me anytime. I’m not going anywhere. Alright?”

Kihyun makes sure to place emphasis his words, and the break in Changkyun’s voice makes Kihyun’s heart soar with pleasure. “You mean it Hyung?”

“I mean it, baby. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Trouble Strikes for Hyunwoo's pack.


	7. It's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Non graphic mention of rape in this chapter. please dont read if this might trigger you, the part is in italics and is just a continuation on what happened to Changkyun that he mentioned in the previous chapter. its not super important to the plot so you can skip if you feel uncomfortable. 
> 
> Hey guys!!! i want to thank everyone who has commented and read this story so far! i haven't written in ages and i was honestly so scared to post this story but everyone has been so supportive and im so grateful for that. i originally wanted to keep this story short and sweet so thats what im going to do. we have about 1-2 chapters left. 
> 
> I start placement next week for 3 months so im not going to have a lot of time to write. i find it a little stressful trying to get updates out in time so the next 3 months im going to be focusing on creating an idea for a story, going to write a bunch of one shots for practice (which i will post) so i hope to come back with the start of a start after 3 months so please look forward to that!
> 
> if anyone has some things they would like me to write for a one shot please comment and i'll write it up! i want some practice so anything goes. if you have a specific scenario or prompt you want then please tell me!!!! 
> 
> anyway love you guys alot. Thankyou again for reading this story.
> 
> beta'd by @canaryatlaw !!! Thanks darlin! x

Hoseok is disoriented, that’s the best word he can use to describe the feeling. The area around him is dark, swallowing him whole. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s been in here; the sunlight doesn’t reach where he is, wherever he is, and the days are thrown together with a mix of pain, pain and more pain. His whole body is on fire, every limb burning with, well, Hoseok doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything anymore if he’s being truthful.

He knew that he loved Hyunwoo, the stupid, sweet kind of Alpha that showed him the world wasn’t nearly as bad as he once thought. He knew that he messed up, that because of him everything would be ruined. He knew that soon he’d see Hyunwoo’s dead body, mixed in with the blood of Changkyun, the young pup who sacrificed everything he was just so Hoseok could feel a little less pain and he had just thrown it all away, for the hope that maybe he could save everyone. But Hoseok knew that at least now, hope was futile, and soon everyone would be gone, and it would be all his fault.

8 hours earlier

Hoseok wakes to see Hyunwoo’s snoring on the other side of the bed, with no blanket and just a pair of black boxer briefs on. Hoseok snorts under his breath when he notices that Hyunwoo has no blanket because he had taken it, limbs all tangled around the blanket. Goosepimples run up and down Hyunwoo’s arms from the mid-morning air, so Hoseok takes it upon himself to lean over and kiss every patch of skin he can reach, slipping his arm around the Alpha’s middle and curling his body around him.

Hoseok wasn’t small by any means, but he wasn’t huge either, so he fit snugly against Hyunwoo’s back, engulfed in his figure. Hoseok savours the warmth leaking from the Alpha’s skin, buries his head between Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades and closes his eyes, smiling to himself when he feels Hyunwoo shift beneath his fingers and tightens his grip around his hands.

“Mornin,’ ” Hyunwoo groans, arching his back and stretching his limbs out until he’s lying flat on his back with Hoseok holding onto his forearm.

Hoseok hums in delight, secretly enjoying how nice Hyunwoo sounds with a husky sleepy morning voice and kisses Hyunwoo’s bicep where his lips can reach, “Morning, Alpha.”

Hyunwoo growls playfully and rolls himself over so he’s got the Omega pinned underneath him with no room to move. He watches sweetly how Hoseok smiles up at him with the most beautiful grin on his face, soft around the edges and melting with a pure look of love on his face. “Didn’t I tell you not to call me Alpha, Hoseok-ah.”

“What are you going to do about it, _Alpha_ ,” Hoseok teases, leaning up to place a kiss on Hyunwoo’s slightly parted lips, until he’s held down with a soft grip, and Hyunwoo tilts his head so their lips are just mere centimetres apart, but Hoseok can’t reach up to touch them.

Hoseok lets out the cutest little whine at not being able to kiss Hyunwoo, and the cursed Alpha just smirks like he’s the cat that’s got the cream. “I won’t kiss you until you call me by my actual name. I love it when my name comes out of that pretty mouth of yours. So why don’t you be a good boy and let’s try this again.”

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok complains, “I’ll never call you Alpha again, just kiss me.”

Hyunwoo leans down and places a soft kiss on the corner of Hoseok’s mouth, “Say it again.”

“Hyunwoo”

“Say it like you mean it.”

“Hyunwoo Hyung, the most perfect Alpha to exist, please kiss me.”

Hyunwoo giggles, actually giggles like a schoolgirl, his nose crinkling up as he kisses Hoseok again, this time on the other side of his mouth, his lips a little closer to where Hoseok wanted him. “Say it again.”

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok groans in annoyance, shifting his body and trying to reach up to maybe just punch Hyunwoo in the face at this point. “You are the most annoying Alpha in the entire world, just let me kiss your stupid face.”

Hyunwoo finally obliges, pressing his lips exactly where Hoseok wanted them all along, and he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the man who has made him feel so much in such a short time, pushed against him, and he just kisses back with no deliberations. His lips tingle every time they part to catch their breath, but he pulls them back in every time, ignoring the burning in his lungs and just enjoys how Hyunwoo licks in his mouth like a man starved. Something in Hoseok’s stomach tugs hard when Hyunwoo pulls him against his chest and kisses lazily, whispering in between kisses about how lucky he is to have a perfect Omega by his side, and Hoseok once again feels himself crying.

Not the sort of tears that pull at your chest and make you want to scream and curl up, but the sort of crying that makes your chest feel light and your mind free. Hyunwoo’s facial expression softens considerably as he shushes him, wiping the tears from his eyes and kissing the stained skin. Hoseok clutches at Hyunwoo’s hips and finds his lips again, just savouring the quiet moment between them.

Hyunwoo breaks away with an annoyed groan and falls back on the bed with a huff. “As much as I want to kiss you silly all day, we have a pack meeting tonight, and I promised Jooheon I’d help him with something before lunch.”

“Is everything okay?” Hoseok asks, sitting up in the bed and running a hand through his mess of hair.

“I wanted to wait until tonight to tell you this, but,” Hyunwoo sighs, looking everywhere but Hoseok’s face, a guilty expression lacing his features. “I received a message from Juwon, an attack is coming. I can’t put this off any longer.”

“What’s the catch, Hyunwoo?”

“The catch?”

“I know my previous pack, and I know my father; he won’t stop until he’s gotten rid of all the packs that pose him a threat. He offered you something, didn’t he?” Hoseok asks, his voice rising in irritation.

“It doesn’t matter Hoseok, I’m not negotiating with him. Our only option is to defend ourselves when the time comes.”

Hoseok pushes himself out of the bed, angry and staring at Hyunwoo with a look of disbelief. “I’m not just letting you and everyone else risk their lives for me, Hyunwoo! There has to be other options?”

“It doesn-“

“Tell me,” Hoseok snarls, backing away from Hyunwoo, who had inched his way forward in a way to try and provide comfort.

“Give him you,” Hyunwoo sighs, defeated. “He’ll drop everything and leave us alone if I give him you.”

“Then that’s what you will do.”

“No!” Hyunwoo argues,“You said it yourself, he won’t stop! What makes you think he won’t rip you apart and then come for us.”

“But we don’t know that. We..I..have to try. I couldn’t live with myself if you, or Changkyun, or anyone else here got hurt because of me.”

“I can’t risk your life on a maybe, Hoseok. I don’t care if you hate me, but I’m not giving you to that monster because you want to be a hero. I will protect you and this pack even if it costs me my life.”

Hoseok takes a step back from the Alpha and throws his hands up in the air, his tone low and threatening. “You can’t just decide this for me, Hyunwoo.”

“And you can’t just make this decision without thinking about anyone else’s feelings. What about Changkyun? Do you think he will just let you go back? You’re not hurting just me, your actions would affect everyone, just on a whim. I can’t take that happening so I’m making this decision. I’m the pack Alpha.”

“You said you would never force me to do anything I didn’t want to, Alpha,” Hoseok whispers, immediately regretting his harsh words. “I thought you were different.”

Hyunwoo looks like he’s about to cry, but squares his shoulders and faces the fuming omega, “Hoseok, that’s not fair.”

“And neither is your decision.” Hyunwoo sighs, taking a step forward with an outstretched hand.

“That’s something I have to live with, and if it keeps you alive then so be it.”

Hoseok bats Hyunwoo’s hand away, trying to ignore the Alpha’s hurt gaze. “You’re not my pack Alpha. I don’t wear your bite, you can’t just make that decision for me.”

“Hoseok, please don’t make this difficult. I care about you; you will get killed if you go back. We are strong here, just trust me please. Nobody will get hurt.” Hoseok is seething, but one look at Hyunwoo’s face makes his resolve crumble into dust. The Alpha in question is staring at Hoseok with the most vulnerable expression, tears glistening in the corner of his eyes and his shoulders slumped in vulnerability. His voice cracks when he faces Hoseok, and Hoseok can’t find it within himself to be cranky anymore. “Baby please, trust me.”

Hoseok embraces the Alpha, clutching tightly at the back of his shirt and shuddering slightly when a few tears slip across his neck. “It’s okay Hyunwoo, hey shush, I’m sorry. I won’t go.”

The only way Hoseok could tell that Hyunwoo was crying was the soft shudders making his body shake slightly against his chest, and the wet tears sliding down the back of his neck, making the Omega shudder. It takes Hyunwoo a few minutes until he stills in Hoseok’s arms and noses at the scent gland on Hoseok’s neck to relax himself, while Hoseok simultaneously runs his fingers through the alpha’s hair.

“I can’t lose you Hoseok, I won’t. Even if you hate me for the rest of your life. If you’re alive. I can live with that.” Hoseok is speechless as Hyunwoo straightens up and places a gentle kiss on the Omega’s forehead and smiles so bright it had Hoseok beaming right back. He doesn’t have it in him to argue with the Alpha, so he nods in understanding. “Get dressed, and I’ll take you to Kihyun. He’s going to show you your new place. I’ve been told Changkyun is quite excited with the fact he can make a nest in a proper place when he wants an Alpha’s knot. Quote him, not me. ”

“Oh my god!” Hoseok blushes, helping Hyunwoo up off the floor and grasping his hand firmly, surprised at how Hyunwoo squeezes his hand a little tighter.

“Did he actually say that?”

“Kid has no shame. Made Kihyun blush like a schoolgirl.”

“That’s my boy.”

“You’re very protective of him,” Hyunwoo notes, handing Hoseok his shirt and moving to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Hoseok trails behind the Alpha into the bathroom and brushes his teeth alongside the older male.

“He’s had a hard life because of me.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. He adores you.” Hoseok merely hums, leaving no room for discussion so Hyunwoo drops the subject, reminding himself to mention it at a later date.

When they arrive at the infirmary Jooheon leaves with Hyunwoo, Minhyuk trailing behind with a happy pup fussing in his arms. Hoseok isn’t even in the room for a minute when Changkyun is dragging Hoseok out by the arm with exuberance. Hoseok’s nose twitches, Kihyun's alpha pheromones are so strong, even though the Alpha is a few metres away from them. But on further inspection, Hoseok notices the smell is wafting from Changkyun’s skin and automatically scowls, pulling the Omega closer and whispering into his ear,

“You smell like Kihyun, Changkyunnie...”

Changkyun only chuckles, patting Hoseok on the back and making him lean forward so he can whisper in his ear “Yeah we had sex.”

“CHANGKYUN!”

“Hoseok”

“You little rascal,” Hoseok sighs, he knew Changkyun had a wild streak, but he was worried his baby would get hurt. “Please be safe, you know how I worry about you. I know Kihyun is nice, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’m fine Hyung, and I don’t need you taking care of me all the time. I like Kihyun and I trust him, you have your own thing with Hyunwoo Hyung, so focus on that instead of me.” Changkyun huffs, annoyance clear on his face as he runs to catch up to Kihyun, flinging himself onto the Alpha back with a loud shout and an exasperated yell from Kihyun.

Hoseok can only stare back at the two, speechless at Changkyun’s outburst, but follows along until they reach a small cabin on the unmated omega side of the Compound. All the omegas who didn’t have partners had their own area. No alphas were allowed within this part of the compound, except the pack Alpha with permission, so the area was a security blanket of sorts, for the unmated Omegas to feel safe.

Kihyun drops them off at the entrance and gives Changkyun directions, turning on his heel and giving both Omegas a short wave before returning the way he came. Hoseok and Changkyun arrive at the cabin and explore the area with excitement, happy to have an area to call their own, safe finally from the horrors that now seemed a world away. Changkyun, despite having just woken up a few hours ago, plops himself on the bed and curls up within the blanket, rubbing his cheek on the fabric to rumple up the material and transfer some of the Alpha’s scent off him to nest, so Hoseok follows his lead and lays down gently beside the Omega, as not to disturb his incessant and vehement scenting of the blanket beneath him.

When the movement doesn’t stop after a few minutes and Changkyun’s actions become frenzied, Hoseok drags the fellow Omega into his arms and lets Changkyun bury his head in the junction between Hoseok's neck and shoulder. Chuckling faintly at how Changkyun noses back and forth at the skin and breathes deeply, intricately wrapping his legs tight around Hoseok until he was satisfied with the position. Hoseok pulls him tighter and presses soft kisses to the crown of his head, waiting until Changkyun feels comfortable enough to talk.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, Hyung. I’m scared Kihyun will realise one day how fucked up I am and never want to be with me.”

“You never deserved to be treated the way you have, you should have been brought up in a pack like this, with your parents and good Alphas. I’m so sorry that I haven’t been able to protect you all these years, but it doesn’t change what a good Omega you are. You deserve a good Alpha like Kihyun, and if that’s who you want to be with then I will support you, You deserve his love, you’re good, Changkyun.”

Changkyun whimpers at the praise as he weeps against Hoseok’s shoulder, holding onto Hoseok’s shirt as a lifeline. “I hate it when you say it like that, Hoseok Hyung, I’m only alive because of you. why don’t you understand that? It’s not your fault either. You aren’t your father; you’ve shown me that time and time again, so please stop blaming yourself.”

Hoseok exhales shakily as his own tears start. “Of course it’s my fault. My Father killed your parents Changkyun, I couldn’t protect you that night when those Alph-“ Hoseok chokes out a sob, voice trailing as Changkyun cried softly around him,

“and your father would have killed me if you didn’t step in. You were only a pup, Hoseok, and you got hurt because of me, don’t you remember. And as for that, you couldn’t have controlled what happened to me, but you were there after it all happened, you put me back together.” Changkyun pauses as he remembers that night, unable to stop the steady flow of tears tumbling down his cheeks.

_Hoseok had been escorted back into the den, rushing over when he noticed Changkyun had dragged himself into the far corner to try and escape whoever had come into the room. His skin was flushed, and his body was still going through the worst part of the heat, especially with no comfort items or anything to build a nest. Changkyun’s Omega was severely distressed, especially considering Changkyun’s favourite thing to do was nesting. His body hadn’t been given any relief, and the multiple Alphas who had come in did not take kindly to the Omega fighting them, resulting in blood that mixed revoltingly with the large amount of cum covering Changkyun’s little body. Hoseok helped Changkyun through the rest of his heat, losing a part of himself every time Changkyun screamed from a nightmare or cried and vomited violently when he came, traumatised at the events of the days prior._

_But by far, the worst part of that time for Hoseok was how devastated Changkyun was, watching how he cried on and off for days, never left Hoseok’s arms and whimpered or flinched at every sound. It took days for Hoseok to coax Changkyun to even move from his position in the corner of the room to eat or drink, the Omega preferring to sleep curled up against Hoseok's chest, using the older males warmth and faint scent to lull him into a sense of security. For Changkyun, his way of coping was to have control with the Alphas, going to them first for sex, no matter how much Hoseok tried to convince him that he didn’t need to. Hoseok still noticed how Changkyun had trouble nesting during his heats, the latter thinking that he didn’t deserve the comfort and would argue for hours on end, until Hoseok practically forced him to at least take one blanket and rearrange it the way he liked. Eventually, Changkyun healed the best he could, but Hoseok could never shake the thoughts that all of it was his fault._

Hoseok pulls Changkyun out of his thoughts by pulling the Omega up with him and kissing his face repeatedly, relishing at the little pouts and purring that come up deep from the youngest Omega’s chest. “Let’s just agree that it was neither of our faults, okay? I have something to make us feel better, I wanna build a super cool nest! I bet the stuff the Alphas gave us is way better than what he had at home, hmm.”

“You’re wrong, Hoseok,” Changkyun whispers.

Hoseok tilts his head. “I am?”

“This is our home.” Hoseok beams, dragging Changkyun out of the bed and to the cupboard near the door.

“You’re right Kkukkungie, this is our home now.”

….

That is how Hyunwoo finds the two Omegas hours later, burrowed in piles of blankets and pillows, with their bodies enclosed so compactly together it almost looked like they were one person. Hyunwoo felt bad waking up the two, but he needed to get the meeting, and he had already wasted too much time frantically trying to find the two Omegas who hadn’t shown up when they were supposed to.

Hyunwoo kneels down at the side of the bed and unwraps Hoseok from the blankets, pulling him up into a sitting position and smiling as the Omega rubs his eyes and yawns widely. Changkyun takes a little more time to wake up, practically being smothered in loads of blankets, but jumps up at the promise of seeing his favourite Alpha, practically vibrating with happiness when he sees Kihyun sitting next to Hyungwon at the front of the hall. Hyunwoo leads Hoseok to sit next to Changkyun before taking his place at the front.

“I’ve brought us here for a meeting. I’m sorry to inform everyone of this but we are all in danger. There is another pack who wants to destroy what we have here. I don’t want to fight, but when the time comes, we will need to protect ourselves.” Murmurs go through the crowd before someone at the back speaks up.

“But everything was fine until you brought those new Omegas in.”

Hyunwoo knew this was going to happen, but he hadn’t prepared himself for it. “I’m not going to lie, the pack we are facing are coming after us because of the new additions, but I have intel that they were eventually going to try and take down the packs near here, and we were first on their list. It was only a matter of time before this was going to happen, but we can be more prepared than we would have been otherwise.”

“Are there any other options?” someone calls out loudly, “they aren’t part of our pack, if we give them back then maybe the pack will leave u-“

The room is deathly silent as a vicious growl leaves Hyunwoo’s throat, making everyone in the room jump and still immediately. “I’ll only say this once. I found the two Omegas ready to be killed by their own pack mates, both having escaped extreme conditions that I wouldn’t expect anyone to live in. When my father started this pack, he took in many wolves who had no place to go, who had been hurt or simply wanted a new life. This pack is built on those principles, and I will not let anyone disrespect that. Hoseok and Changkyun are staying, and if anyone has a problem with doing what is right then you can leave now, I will not have wolves like that in my pack.”

Hyunwoo is quiet for a few moments, and a few people shift uncomfortably but nobody says anything, essentially sealing Hyunwoo’s decision. Hyunwoo’s goes over a few other pack issues in the allotted time, trying to focus on plans to fortify strengths within the camp and eliminate the possibility of casualties. He is glad when the meeting is finally over, wanting nothing more than to curl up with Hoseok and sleep for the next few days.

Hoseok’s mind is racing when he lays into bed that night. He watches Hyunwoo lying peacefully beside him for hours, his heart beating out of his chest. He's surprised Hyunwoo hadn’t noticed. He did whatever he could to keep his scent neutral while the Alpha was awake to keep him unsuspecting of the plan. Hoseok takes one more look beside him, placing a kiss on Hyunwoo’s cheek before grabbing his jacket and slipping out of the room quietly. He makes it to the end of Hyunwoo’s territory before something hits the back of his head and he’s met with the coolness of the grass underneath him.

Hyunwoo’s in the forefront of his mind, this was the right thing to do, everyone would be safe and Hoseok could rest easily knowing he protected everyone as much as he could. He doesn’t fight, lets himself be dragged along to where he assumed his father would be waiting, and the darkness succumbs him. When he finally wakes, Hoseok’s blood runs cold, standing in front of him is none other than his father. Hoseok knows that he’s messed up, and when the first punch comes, knows that his father probably won’t stop until everyone who has defied him is dead.

Hoseok tries to reach out, to stand up and fight, but he’s being attacked from every angle with punches and kicks to his back and stomach. He puts an arm out to protect his face, yelping loudly when he’s thrown onto his back, his arm cracking under the pressure of someone’s boot. “

Stop!” Hoseok gasps, curling up to shield his stomach as the kicking becomes more violent, and someone is yanking him up by his broken arm.

“Stupid Omega! All I had to do was give that stupid pack Alpha the choice and you would come crawling back. You know what I’m going to do Hoseok, just for your help. Don’t worry, I’ll keep Hyunwoo till last, let him see you before I kill him right in front of you. That’ll be nice right? But what excites me more is that I’ll finally be able to get rid of that mutt you’ve been protecting for years. I’m going to kill him first Hoseok, going to let every Alpha in my pack have a turn at him while you watch knowing that it’s all your fault. Bet he’ll scream and cry like the little bitch he is when my Alphas rip him apart from the inside out. Then I’ll let Juwon take you away, you’ll be his good little fucktoy, I can’t wait for him to beat some obedience into you for you to finally know your place.”

Hoseok can only whine under his breath, from both the pain running through his limbs and the venomous words being spoken by his father, his vision fading in and out and his body too weak to form a response. His hands are pulled behind his back and bound with what Hoseok would assume was rope, by the way it rubbed unforgivingly against the skin of his wrists.

The room he is taken to is dark and smells musty, like it hadn’t been occupied in a long time, and he’s thrown to the ground, hitting his head against the stone wall with a grunt from the person holding him. Hoseok can hear Donghae laughing as the door is slammed shut and a click of the lock echoes in the dark room. Warm liquid slips down the side of Hoseok’s forehead from being thrown against the wall, and soon he welcomes the darkness once again. Hoseok is disoriented, that’s the best word he can use to describe the feeling in his head.

The area around him is dark, swallowing him whole. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since he’s been in here: the sunlight doesn’t reach where he is, wherever he is, and the days are thrown together within a mix of pain, pain and more pain. His whole body is on fire, every limb burning with, well, Hoseok doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything anymore if he’s being truthful, he knew that he loved Hyunwoo, the stupid, sweet kind of Alpha that showed him the world wasn’t nearly as bad as he once thought, he knew that he messed up, that because of him everything would be ruined.

He knew that soon, he’d see Hyunwoo’s dead body, mixed in with the blood of Changkyun, the young pup who sacrificed everything he was just so Hoseok could feel a little less pain and Hoseok has just thrown it all away, for the hope that maybe he could save everyone. But Hoseok knew that at least now, hope was futile, and soon everyone would be gone, and it would be all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Everything good always comes to an end eventually


	8. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of rape, victim-blaming and small scene of non descriptive sexual assault. please do not read if this triggers you. I am not making light or dismissing how difficult and awful sexual assault is nor do I want to disrespect anyone who has gone through it. please seek a safe space to work through difficult issues if this brings up bad emotions. the victim should NEVER be blamed and please don't let anyone tell you otherwise. if anything I have written is insensitive or upsetting please message me in a respectful way and I will fix my mistake, I am not out to upset or hurt anyone. 
> 
> Sorry that this chapter has taken ages to come out. I wasn't too sure if this ending was too rushed but I wasn't really fully happy with this story. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and commented it really has helped me to write.  
> I have one more chapter left which is just basically smut let's be honest. I should be posting that within a few days.
> 
> and also a huge thank you to @canaryatlaw for being a beta for my story I am so grateful and happy that you helped me out and given me such good comments and support for this story. 
> 
> I have another story in line but I will be writing a few chapters for that before I post it. just let me tell you that its a story that will focus on various mental health issues but hopefully will generally be an uplifting and real story on recovering from and living with mental illness. 
> 
> Before I post another chaptered story I will be writing a bunch of one shots so if anyone has any things that would like me to write about people comment and ill try to write it!

“What do you mean he’s gone???” Changkyun screeches. He shrugs off the hand Hyunwoo had placed on his shoulder and uses as much strength as he can muster to punch the alpha fair in the chest. Hyunwoo steps back with a small groan, but otherwise Changkyun’s action hardly affects him, physically anyway. “You’re supposed to protect him!! How could you let this happen??”

Kihyun lurches forward to grab at Changkyun’s outstretched fist when the omega pulls his arm back and goes to swing again, pulling the struggling omega against his body, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other through his arm. Changkyun puts up a good fight, thrashing around in Kihyun’s grip, little frustrated growls slipping from his throat at being unable to attack, an overwhelming rage twisting deep in his stomach.

“Easy now Changkyun, settle down pup,” Kihyun soothes, Changkyun still set on trying to reach out and confront Hyunwoo.

Kihyun sinks to the ground, still wrapped around the omega as Changkyun’s efforts lessen, and his knees seem to not be able to support him anymore. Changkyun’s chest is sharply rising and falling from the struggle. His fingernails dig into Kihyun’s forearm, the alpha barely flinching.

Hyunwoo kneels to grab both of Changkyun’s cheeks in his hands. “Changkyun, I promise I’ll bring him back to us. You know how stubborn he is, you also know how much power his father has over him. He believes there were no other options.”

Changkyun jerks his head backward out of Hyunwoo’s grip, nearly hitting Kihyun in the nose if it wasn’t for the alpha’s quick reflexes, and tries to pull at Kihyun’s arms. His mind is foggy, terror building up the more he thinks of what Hoseok would be going through.

“You don’t understand,” he yells, “Hoseok is as good as dead. The Pack Alpha will rip him apart completely, then he’ll come after us. You may as well kill all the omegas now, what’s coming for us is worse than death. If you cared for him whatsoever, you would have done something!” Changkyun gives up on trying to escape and collapses back against Kihyun’s chest, with a gut-wrenching sob that reverberates around the room. Kihyun physically winces at how his scent turns from one of terror to utter despair. “He’s going to die  _ Alpha _ it’s all your fault!”

Hyunwoo crouches for a second, grimacing at how the little omega tries his hardest to get away from him, big fat tears dropping from his eyes in streams and his fists clenched. As Changkyun becomes more distraught, the room is drenched in a feeling of hopelessness. Writhing in Kihyun’s arms, Changkyun can’t find his breath, gasping in short bursts, his tears unwavering. No matter how much Kihyun tries to soothe Changkyun by running his hands through his hair and whispering soft praises, the omega doesn’t stop shaking and twisting in his arms.

“Baby if you don’t calm down, I’m going to have to sedate you. I need you to follow my breathing, can you do that for me,” Kihyun soothes, pushing Changkyun’s head against the base of his neck and releasing a concentration of calming pheromones, hoping to relax the Omega in his arms. “C’mon Kyunnie. I'm here sweetheart, just breathe for me. In and out.”

Changkyun lets the alpha guide his head until his nose is buried against Kihyun’s scent gland and takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He can hear whispering in his ear but can’t make out the words, the large bunch of pheromones makes Changkyun droop against Kihyun’s chest, effectively going limp in his arms. After a few deep breaths, he eventually calms down enough for Kihyun to shift him and uncurl his hands from his arms, turning him around so Changkyun is sitting in his lap sideways, the warm musky smell of the alpha surrounding him in a protective blanket. Changkyun can barely remember where he is at this point but relishes in nothingness.

“I need to make sure he’s okay before anything else. Call a pack meeting, Hyunwoo. I’ll be there as soon as I can. We’ll get him back, don’t worry,” Kihyun murmurs, picking up Changkyun, who curls into his chest with a small, pitiful whimper.

Back at his place, Kihyun hums softly to Changkyun as the omega buries his head into Kihyun’s shoulder and lets out a small, shuddering breath. Kihyun’s heart sinks when he tries to lower Changkyun onto his bed, and the omega flat out refuses, whining loudly and twisting his fingers into Kihyun’s shirt.

“Hyung,” Changkyun whispers, with a soft little voice, his eyes glassy with tears. “Please don’t leave me too.”

Kihyun’s heart breaks at the omega’s tiny voice. “I’ll never leave you okay? Never.”

Changkyun just curls himself up as tightly as he can and lets Kihyun rock him against his chest until he begins to settle. Kihyun takes a moment to gather his thoughts, running his hand up and down Changkyun’s back until the exhaustion catches up to him, and the omega drifts into a light sleep. He has to hurry back to talk to Hyunwoo. Kihyun knows full well that Hyunwoo would be blaming himself for the recent circumstances, and an attack could be an intimate reality; it would all depend on how long Hoseok would be able to hold on for.

…

“Get up!” a voice yells in the darkness.

Hoseok can barely open his eyes before he’s dragged by his hair and up into a sitting position. At this point, he’s unaware of how long he’s been kept in this dark room. He’d been brought a small amount of food each afternoon, but his hands were not untied, forcing him to bend over and eat the meal like a dog, and the constant jeering hit him with a wave of shame and humiliation each time they came in. Hoseok almost fears meal times and can barely consume anything, body weakening more each day.

Hoseok squints up at the tall form bending over him, his eyes finally adjusting with the small amount of light filtering in the door, and his blood running cold when his eyes meet the last person he ever wanted to see again. Hoseok can’t help the surprised noise he creates when Juwon looks down at him and grins menacingly.

Hoseok doesn’t even have time to shuffle out of the way when Juwon slaps him across the face, and Hoseok falls back with a gaudy thud, his elbows scraping on the ground and adding to the wounds he had already received from days ago. Hoseok manages to pull himself up and cowers against the wall, trying desperately to get away from Juwon, but the weakness in his extremities stops him from moving very far, and Juwon grabs onto his neck, lifting him straight off the ground.

Hoseok’s feet are dangling just off the ground, and he scrambles to get footing, the tops of his toes just scraping the cold dusty floor, but unable to find any purchase. Juwon digs his fingers into the soft flesh under Hoseok's jaw and digs the rest of his nails into the sensitive scent gland situated there. Hoseok emulates a choked off sob, trying to desperately move away from the stinging pain that’s spreading down his neck. His breath is caught in his throat as Juwon lifts him higher, so his feet are completely off the ground.

Hoseok’s hands automatically come to clutch at the alpha’s hands, clawing desperately at his hands, trying to loosen the grip. Black splatters behind Hoseok’s eyelids, his gaze becoming blurry and his body heavy. Moments before Hoseok feels himself slipping, Juwon throws him down, and Hoseok lands in a heap, big gasping breaths stinging his throat as the oxygen comes running back into his lungs. Hoseok knows that he isn’t going to get out of this unscathed, he can’t even find the energy to move when Juwon brings his hands under his armpits and hauls him up onto his feet.

“Move,” he says, soft but ominously.

Hoseok lets himself be led out of the room, he brings his hands up to his eyes and groans when the sunlight hits him, almost blinding him with how bright it was. Juwon doesn’t take kindly to Hoseok dragging his feet and pushes him forward. Hoseok cries out, stumbling forward and putting both his hands out to stop his fall, big mistake.

Hoseok hears the snap vibrate in his skull before he feels the pain shooting down his wrist and up his arm. Juwon doesn’t even seem to be bothered by the weeping and merely kicks Hoseok in the stomach hard enough that it has Hoseok doubling over and vomiting up the meager food he had consumed hours before. Hoseok drags himself up off the ground and cradles his broken wrist against his chest, trying his hardest to walk faster without upsetting the Alpha towering over him.

Juwon sneers and steps over the puddle of vomit on the ground; he wraps another rope around the one tying Hoseok's hands together and pulls him along with it. Each jolt of the rope has Hoseok biting down hard on his bottom lip to stop the shrieks. His wrist is throbbing so much it causes his body to spasm and jolt each time his wrist is bumped.

“Let’s go pet. Since you can’t even walk properly, I’ll drag you like the mutt you are,” Juwon scorns, dragging the exhausted omega behind him. “You're gonna wish I killed you after today,Hoseok. Time to meet your little alpha. Im going to enjoy ripping his throat out immensely.”

“Please A-l-lpha. I’ll do whatever you want, please just leave them alone.”

“No can do pet, your father has promised me a lot for taking down the River pack, and after all you’ve done, I’ll be handing you over to one of my alpha’s once I’ve bred you full of my pups. I'm sure an omega whore like you will be able to give me lots of nice pups, don’t you think so Seokie?”

“You're disgusting!” Hoseok hisses. “I’ll never give you children.”

“That’s where you're wrong, you’re talking as if you have a choice, little omega.”

Hoseok shivers at the darkening tone and lets himself be pulled along; he realizes he’s being hauled through the forest the way he came originally. Hoseok whimpers when he smells scents of his old pack, and an unfamiliar pack surrounds the area Juwon is leading Hoseok through. Soon they aren’t alone, Hoseok keeps his head down, ignoring the jeers and aggressive stares from various men that he assumed were part of Juwon’s pack.

Hoseok's heart leaps up into his throat when he sees Hyunwoo’s pack territory on the horizon. He can’t see anyone yet, but he can faintly smell Hyunwoo’s scent lingering from when he must have spread it to ward off intruders. Hoseok stops dead in his tracks, ignoring the searing pain in his wrists when Juwon tugs roughly. His eyes were set firmly on the wolves emerging across the field in front of him, especially the large black wolf at the very front, its own bronze eyes staring right back at Hoseok.

Hoseok doesn’t have to smell to feel the waves of anger dripping out of every pore in the alpha’s body. Juwon smirks victoriously, yanking Hoseok forward by the lead made of rope. Surprised by the act, Hoseok lurches forward, his knees connecting painfully with the ground, letting out a sharp cry at the pain searing through the already broken skin of his knees.

Hoseok notices how Hyunwoo’s muzzle upturns, and Kihyun steps a paw in front of the alpha as a warning to stay back for now, and the alpha steps down with a harsh snuff. Juwon bends down next to Hoseok and lifts his chin up toward him, Hoseok goes limp, scared at the number of alphas slowly closing in around him and squeezes his eyes together strongly.

Hoseok smells Hyunwoo’s scent spike dangerously as Juwon’s bites harshly at a tender part of Hoseok’s jaw and pulls the skin taut, sucking and laughing at how Hoseok panics and tries to pull away, but unable to move from the grip of two alpha’s who had him firmly planted on his knees. He hears Hyunwoo howl deafeningly, snarls and growls ringing through the clearing as another alpha runs his hands along Hoseok’s chest and pinches his nipples through his shirt.

Hoseok panics, and Juwon’s hand travels lower until it rests at the waistband of his pants, not moving just waiting, obviously wanting to provoke the apha in front of him. It only takes Hoseok with tears glistening in his eyes to make contact with the pack of wolves in front of him before Hyunwoo is pushing past Kihyun and bolting across the field, it’s obvious that it’s exactly what Juwon wanted, and Hyunwoo doesn’t even see it coming.

Hoseok screams as his father comes flying out of nowhere, slamming straight up against Hyunwoo and ripping into the soft flesh of his underbelly, tearing the muscle apart like butter, blood flowing freely from the laceration as Hyunwoo topples on his side. The charcoal coloured wolf yelps loudly, trying to bite at Donghae’s neck, but unable to get out from under him. Hoseok struggles wildly, trying his hardest to break free but unexpectedly, Juwon lets him go and shifts into his wolf, turning to Hoseok with a smile. “Prepare to see your precious alpha torn to pieces.”

Hoseok is dragged away by two alphas, but was close enough to still see Hyunwoo thrashing wildly underneath his father, blood had begun to pool on the grass as Donghae rips into Hyunwoo the more he struggles against him. Hyunwoo arches his body up with a kick of his back legs and nips at an old wound in Donghae’s leg. Hyunwoo wasn’t the fastest wolf, but he was good at monitoring and watching for weaknesses of his opponents. The two wolves are a mass of fur and rumbles, both trying to fight for the upper hand.

Hyunwoo manages to break away, tips his head back and barks before signaling his pack with a long howl. Hoseok can barely blink before wolves from each side are running forward to attack, even the two alphas who were holding him had thrown him aside and ran towards the fight. Hoseok fumbles for a moment before he shifts into his wolf, and the rope around his wrist tears from the impact. Hoseok whines lowly at how his broken bone separates more, and he can barely put any weight on it.

The scene in front of him makes him gasp, wolves are grappling together, and Hoseok loses Hyunwoo in the frey. He does notice Kihyun taking down a wolf twice his size by darting underneath the wolf’s sturdy but slow body and ripping its throat clean out. Jooheon is nowhere to be seen, but Hoseok can smell him so he must be nearby.

Hoseok darts around the side of the clearing, avoiding a few betas who launch themselves at him and tries to look for Hyunwoo. He’s looking so intensely that he doesn’t notice one of Juwon’s Alphas until he’s on top of him. Hoseok tastes blood in his mouth. He whines piercingly as the alpha’s jaw snaps on the excess fur on the back of his neck and drags him through the grass and dust, throwing him right in front of his alpha. Hoseok whimpers as he notices Hyunwoo is pinned to the ground by Juwon, his black fur covered in blood.

Juwon shifts back into his human form, and Hyunwoo, unable to cope with the strain on his body, does the same. Hoseok stays low on the ground, his tail between his legs, his gaze unable to leave Hyunwoo’s. “Give in, Hyunwoo. It’s over, I have your omegas.''

Hoseok’s body runs stone cold, and Hyunwoo even freezes. It doesn’t take long for Hyunwoo to become angry once again, kicking and yelling with all his might as an unsettling sobbing breaks the silence. Changkyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk are being escorted by a group of alphas. All Hoseok can hear is Minhyuk screaming and crying, and even the two alphas holding him struggle to pull him along with the way he’s thrashing about. 

A large alpha at the very front of the small group is holding Minhyuk and Jooheon’s pup in his arms, his hands wrapped strategically around her throat. The poor pup is crying as well, both from being in unfamiliar arms and the vomit inducing scent leaking from Minhyuk in rapid succession. It makes all the omegas distressed; Changkyun is oddly quiet but the grief on his face is evident, and his gaze doesn’t leave the pup in front of him. Hyungwon has silent tears streaming down his face and is half being held up by Changkyun, a bruise and lump forming on the side of his forehead.

Minhyuk is so distraught and panicked, and smells so distressed, it actually makes Hoseok gag. The snarl that comes from behind Hyunwoo makes all the omegas fall to the ground and cower. The sound is an unmistakable one, the hysterical howl of a certain red-haired alpha, Jooheon. Jooheon in his fury throws off the three alphas pinning him to the ground and runs towards his pup. Minhyuk sobs for his alpha, and the mother tries his hardest to reach for Jooheon and Nari.

The alpha tightens his grip around the pup’s neck. Nari screeches, Minhyuk chokes on his spit, and as if Jooheon had been struck by lightning, stops dead in his tracks, petrified. “That’s far enough! Wouldn’t want this pretty little pup to lose her head, would we?’

Jooheon snarls inhumanly, “Get your fucking fility hands off her! I’m going to fucking kill you, you hear me!”

“I wouldn’t speak to me like that when I have your omega and pup’s life in my hands, maybe I need to teach you manners.” The alpha jerks his head in a silent order and one of the men holding Minhyuk kicks the back of his knees and Minhyuk falls to the ground, his chin hitting the ground with a sharp thud that makes Hoseok hiss.

Jooheon seethes, the anger palpable in the air as he takes a step forward. The alpha’s hands tighten on Nari’s neck, and the baby cries loudly, causing Minhyuk to sob in anguish and writhe on the ground where he’s pinned. “Jo-o-oheonnie, our baby p-l-l-lease.”

Jooheon makes eye contact with Minhyuk and it breaks him apart, his omega is so distressed he’s torn the nails on his fingers from clawing desperately at the ground, and the tears are falling uncontrollably, blurring his vision. Jooheon hesitates for a moment, his mating bite stinging and burning from the pain his mate is in, and if he wasn’t built up with adrenaline, he would have found himself on the ground from the discomfort.

Jooheon tries to muster as much strength as he can before looking at his omega. “It’ll be okay Minnie, settle down okay so you don’t get hurt.”

“Better listen to your alpha mutt, or you can say goodbye to your pup.”

“Please don’t hurt her! I'm begging you! I’ll give you anything, take me, just don’t hurt her,” Minhyuk rambles desperately, reaching out for his pup.

The tension is the air is tangible as Minhyuk gazes desperately at his baby, who is hiccupping, squirming and whining in the unfamiliar arms; it makes Changkyun twist uncomfortably and Jooheon stifles a rumble in his throat.

Donghae, quiet after all this time, steps forward with a triumphant grin and twists to face Hyunwoo. “Give up your territory and the two omegas I want, and I’ll leave. Actually, that pretty omega over there with the pink hair too, he looks breakable. Exactly how I like them.”

Hyungwon whimpers at the insinuation, not used to be talked about like that, and it makes Changkyun tighten his grip on his arm. Hyungwon shrinks into the smaller Omega with a tiny whine and Changkyun shushes him. Hyungwon is wide eyed and terrified, he had never experienced anything like this before, and the looks he’s getting make him extremely uncomfortable.

Hyunwoo pauses for a second before speaking. “Please stop this Donghae, we will leave but I can’t possibly hand the omega’s over to you knowing what you would do. Please spare them, you can take me instead.”

Donghae laughs hysterically, “I didn’t know this pack Alpha was such a pussy Hoseok! Hear your alpha offering himself up like a dumb omega slut. My deal is final. Take it or leave it.”

“We’ll go!” Hoseok gasps as Changkyun’s usually quiet voice breaks the silence. The omega stands up, tall, defiant and strong, with an unreadable resolve In his eyes.

“Changkyun what are you doing?” Kihyun asks, shock evident in his tone, ”Listen to what you’re saying!”

Changkyun snarls, and it makes Kihyun sto p in his tracks. “ _ Enough! _ Take us, Donghae, but you’re not getting Hyungwon. He’s useless, trust me, disobedient and infertile, no use to you. Hoseok will come, won’t you?”

Hoseok doesn’t trust many people in his life. After today, Hoseok wants to run away and never be involved with anyone human ever again, but he takes one look at Changkyun and knows that if there is anyone he trusts in this world, then it was the omega who he had shared most of his life with, protected and had been protected by, so he nods, wordless.

Changkyun drops on his knees and places his forehead on the ground, making everyone tense up. “I’m sorry Alpha, please accept my apology and take from me whatever you want. I will provide pups for as many alphas you desire, my body and mind are yours. I will not leave nor disobey you again.”

Hoseok mirrors Changkyun’s actions and also puts his head on the ground. Donghae chuckles but nods. “I knew there was a reason I kept you alive, Mutt. Knew you were desperate to get fucked, just like when you fucked half the pack during your first heat.”

Hoseok can see Kihyun’s expression turn murderous, but Changkyun doesn’t even flinch at the insinuation, just merely nods, “Yes Alpha, I’m just a cocksleeve for the pack, just want to please the alphas and fulfil my duties to provide strong alpha pups for the pack.”

Changkyun’s clear and strong words make most of Hyunwoo’s pack wince; there is no telltale sign on his face that he doesn’t believe exactly what he is saying, and Donghae smiles. “Glad you have finally realized your place, Changkyun. Come here, boy.”

“Yes sir,” Changkyun mumbles.

Hoseok watches in anticipation as Changkyun moves forward, step by step towards Donghae. He pauses in front of the alpha who’s holding Minhyuk’s pup and runs a hand along the babies’ cheek. Nari, smelling a familiar scent and her mother’s scent on the omega, causes her to begin crying again. Changkyun looks up at the man who is staring at him intently and winks, dragging his hand down his neck and pulling his top down, exposing his collarbones.

The sight distraction is all Changkyun needs to yank the baby out of his arms and fall onto the ground on his side, the pup nestled safely into his chest. The alpha, at being fooled, roars and slams his foot down on Changkyun’s back, the omega yelling from the pain shooting up his spine, and from then on it’s like everything happens in milliseconds. The alpha over Changkyun is thrown to the ground, with no time to escape before Jooheon’s fists are slamming into his face continuously.

Jooheon pummels his fists into the man’s face until blood is covering his split knuckles, and the alpha underneath him is choking on his own blood. Jooheon is oblivious to anything around him, the anger finally consuming him fully, mind wild with blood lust. Jooheon wants to pull apart the alpha beneath him until he’s nothing but a distant memory. He’s furious at himself for endangering his Minhyuk and his pup, can’t get their cries out of his head, the look of despair on Minhyuk’s face, how shattered he would feel if anything happened to his whole world.

Jooheon is so caught up he doesn’t feel Hoseok pulling at his arms, screaming and trying to get his attention until the omega shrieks wildly, grabbing his attention. “JOOHEON-SHI! HELP!”

Jooheon freezes as he finally smells the scent of his omega. He turns, and Minhyuk is pinned underneath an alpha, tearing at the man’s arms and sobbing as the alpha tries to pin Minhyuk’s legs open. Jooheon shifts into his wolf and runs at the man, but Kihyun is quicker, knocking the man off of Minhyuk and snarling so much, saliva is dripping from his snout onto the bigger alpha’s chest.

Jooheon takes the chance to scoop up Minhyuk off the ground. The omega is crying hysterically and throwing himself around in the dirt, in a catatonic stage. Jooheon notices that Minhyuk’s eyes are glazed over and unfocused, but his body is still in panic mode, hyperventilating and shaking in anguish.

“Minmoongie. It’s okay. You're safe, it’s jooheonie, your Alpha has you baby”

Minhyuk stares up at him before something in him clicks and he struggles widely, “MY BABY, MY BABY, WHERE IS SHE”

Changkyun doesn’t remember much after, he remembers the little pup squirming in his arms, he remembers someone prying his arms open and taking the baby from him, he smells Jooheon, so he thinks that maybe he’s done good, he just curls up tighter and ignores the commotion around him, desperate for darkness to come to him. He feels dirty, knows that Kihyun would never want him now and doesn’t try to fight anymore, just wishes and wishes the pain in his heart would just consume him, until there were no emotions left inside his barely beating heart.

Instantly when someone grabs him off the ground, he knows that Kihyun has him, smelling the scent of the alpha who has shown him truly how to live, but can’t find the resolve within himself to look at the older male, no matter how much Kihyun calls and begs for him to open his eyes. He just pulls himself tighter into Kihyun’s chest and allows himself to shake.

“You did so good Changkyun, I have to go back but I’ll come for you. stay here, you’ll be safe here. Such a brave omega you are. Just rest, I’ve got you now.”

Changkyun can only manage a small smile before the exhaustion hits him, and he feels himself slip into a dream like state. Kihyun lays Changkyun on the ground near Hyungwon and Haeun, the female Alpha nods her head as Hyungwon grabs the omega and settles him on his lap as if to say everything would be okay.

“We’ll keep him safe. Hyunwoo needs your help.”

Dead wolves litter the area, from both sides, and the fighting still continues. Jooheon and Minhyuk are away from the commotion, Nari is buried in Minhyuk’s chest as he shakes and Jooheon is wrapped around both of them, rocking his body back and forth and crying himself, alternating between burying his nose in Minhyuk’s hair and pressing gentle kisses to his pup wherever he can reach.

..

Hyunwoo can feel all his strength leaking from his body like the blood dripping from his stomach. Donghae managed to shift back into his wolf form quicker, snapping his jaws at Hyunwoo who uses his forearms to block, taking a bite to his forearm, blood flowing from the wound and slipping down his arms and chest.

Hyunwoo kicks up at the wolf and hits him smack bang in the ribs, using the few seconds that Donghae is winded to change back into his wolf and push him over completely. The two wolves circle each other for a few moments, sizing up the competition, before Donghae pounces and Hyunwoo reciprocates the action, jumping up to block Donghae with his chest and front legs.

The two alpha’s tussle for a moment, both trying to unbalance the other to bite, Hyunwoo is a little stronger and manages to push Donghae enough that one of his paws slip ,and Hyunwoo can dart out and bite into his shoulder. Donghae is quick, able to pull himself away with only a small wound. Hyunwoo growls, highly frustrated and snaps his jaws furiously, jumping down and launching himself again, trying to find an opening.

It comes in the form of a small wolf named Kihyun, who jumps out from the trees and launches himself at the alpha, jumping straight on his back and biting down hard. Donghae screeches out in pain and manages to throw Kihyun off, but it’s the chance Hyunwoo needs to knock the wolf into the ground and gain the upper hand. Kihyun falls a few meters away, unmoving, the loss of blood from a wound in his neck finally causing him to faint.

Hyunwoo hesitates for a second before he closes his muzzle around Donghae’s neck and rips at the flesh. As his teeth piece down on the artery, blood splatters across Hyunwoo’s nose and along the fur in his neck. Donghae kicks and struggles for a little while as the blood flows freely from the wound, eventually he stills, body finally giving up after the blood pours from his wound, his heart stops, and Hyunwoo lets out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s holding.

Hyunwoo looks up, searching desperately for Hoseok, and his heart drops when he spots Juwon dragging him away by the neck. Hoseok’s growls make Hyunwoo sprint from where he is, bolting past various fights to the other end of the clearing. As the alpha comes closer Hoseok begins to struggle more, trying to frantically reach for Hyunwoo. Juwon drops Hoseok from his jaw and lowers his body, his tail swishing slowly from side to side in anticipation, his eyes wild with excitement.

Juwon bends down and licks along Hoseok’s neck, and it makes the hackles rise on Hyunwoo’s fur, a bark rumbles deep in his chest, a low warning for the alpha to step away. Hyunwoo, although not mated to Hoseok, feels a deep responsibility and longing, as both a pack Alpha and a human, to take care of the omega that had been thrust into his life under the worst circumstances.

Hyunwoo wanted nothing more but to defend and love the dusty colored wolf with every fiber of his being. Having another alpha touching Hoseok and practically taunting him made Hyunwoo sick. Juwon leaps forward first and tackles Hyunwoo in a brave attempt to finish him in one move. The slightly larger alpha is sloppy in his movements, and Hyunwoo is able to sidestep him and chomp down on his hind leg.

Juwon yelps and twists his way out, turning sharply and jumping up on his hind legs. Hyunwoo reciprocating the action, the two tumbled onto the ground with a snarl and a growl, jaws snapping at each other in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Hyunwoo isn’t as strong, but Juwon is messy and uncoordinated, focusing more on brute strength than technique, and it doesn’t take long for Hyunwoo to work out that Juwon favors the right side a little too much and relies on the strength in his front legs rather than his hind ones.

Hyunwoo veers right, running straight into the alpha, and Juwon is momentarily caught off balance. Hyunwoo uses the momentum to upturn him and pin Juwon to the ground with his large paws. Juwon howls and snaps his jaw, trying his hardest to unbalance the alpha on top of him, but Hyunwoo doesn’t budge, taking one look at the omega across from him and baring his teeth, plunging them straight into Juwon’s neck and ripping his throat clean out.

Hyunwoo is merciful, and Juwon’s death is quick. Sensing the defeat of both their pack Alphas, the other enemy wolves become anxious to escape, and in the flurry Hyunwoo’s alphas are able to take down most of them, only a few escaping into the woods. Hyunwoo knew they would not be a threat now, as they would never be accepted into another pack if they had a pack bite, they were lone wolves now.

Hyunwoo stills for a moment, the magnitude of everything that had happened over the past few hours rushing over him. He looks up and notices that Hoseok is still, looking at the wolf dead on the ground and hesitantly he moves over to him, careful not to frighten the omega. Hoseok looks up at him when Hyunwoo is mere meters from him and whines miserably.

Hyunwoo sensing his grief, drops down on his stomach and crawls towards the younger wolf in an attempt to make himself less intimidating. Hyunwoo lays his head on Hoseok’s paws with a soft chuff and lets the omega make contact.

_ “Seokie baby. It’s over” _

Hoseok bends down and starts to groom the matted fur behind Hyunwoo’s ears in an attempt to settle himself. Hyunwoo and Hoseok turn back into humans almost at the same time, and Hyunwoo is quick to pull the crying omega against himself, wincing as the adrenaline begins to fade and his injuries become apparent.

“You’re hurt, Hyung,” Hoseok snivels, brushing down Hyunwoo’s hair with a trembling hand.

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Do you know how scared I was?”

“Hyung..”

“I’m not angry, Seok. I love you. You hear me? I love you so much that my damn heart nearly split into two. Seeing those alphas treat you like that, knowing I could have tried harder to convince you to stay with us. I didn’t protect you enough and I’ll never forgive myself, but If you want to be my omega I’ll protect you with everything I have from here on out.”

Hoseok is shocked at the confession, but his heart soars and a fresh wave of tears stream down his face. He buries his head into Hyunwoo’s chest and shakes. “I love you Hyunwoo, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. It’s not your fault, I should have listened to you, this is all my fault.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. “It was never your fault. You’re home now baby, I’ve got you.”

Hyunwoo lets Hoseok help him up, his legs shaky from the loss of blood. Hoseok is relatively unharmed, he notices, which relaxes him, but he can’t say the same for himself. Hyunwoo’s right arm lies limply at his side, various puncture wounds on the skin and there’s a large gash on his stomach, steadily leaking blood.

Hyunwoo looks around and notices that Hyungwon’s alpha is unharmed, standing right next to Hyungwon as if on guard, her hair and skin covered in blood but otherwise okay. Changkyun is on Kihyun’s other side, holding his hand tightly in both of his, eyes not leaving Kihyun’s pale face. Hyungwon is perched over Kihyun, using some fabric to stop the blood flowing from a wound on Kihyun’s thigh, said alpha was awake and groaning in pain.

Hyunwoo notices that Minhyuk is still fairly distressed, but his baby is asleep against his chest and Jooheon is snarling at anyone who comes somewhat close to them, curled around his mate protectively, eyes wild with distrust even from his pack mates. Hyunwoo cautiously approaches the pair, and Jooheon growls at him, his grip tightening around Minhyuk subconsciously.

“Jooheon-ah. That’s enough. Stand down. Minhyuk needs your help and you’re not doing him any favor by acting like that. You're scaring him, look!”

Jooheon snaps out of his trance and looks down at Minhyuk, noticing how his Omega is still weeping silently and realizes his attitude would be making Minhyuk more upset, so he actively focuses on softening his scent and letting Minhyuk nuzzle against his scent gland.

Hyunwoo turns to his pack and with a loud but calm voice he speaks, “It’s over, let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Hoseok takes the pack bite and becomes Hyunwoo's mate.


	9. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is it! thankyou for everyone that read and commented on my story. 
> 
> TW//  
> Just a warning for sexual content for pretty much this whole chapter.

It takes weeks for life to go back to fairly normal for Hoseok and Hyunwoo. The first day, Hoseok was numb. He had lost his father after all, even if the man didn’t deserve the title in the first place. He couldn’t find it in himself to shed a tear for Juwon, but his father was a different story. Hyunwoo healed fairly quickly, but the emotional wounds that Hoseok suffered from ached terribly. More often than not, Hoseok would wake up screaming, the nightmares plaguing him constantly- ones where he died, others where Changkyun or Hyunwoo died. The worst ones were when Minhyuk’s pup had died, and the whole pack turned on him.

Minhyuk suffered the most out of everyone. It took weeks for him to even allow anyone besides Jooheon or Changkyun near his baby. He didn’t trust any Alphas, although he knew deep inside that Kihyun or Hyunwoo would never do anything to harm either of them. He cried almost all day, every day for a week, and Jooheon never left his side.

Changkyun had become their unspoken caregiver and would go over every day to help Minhyuk bathe or make food for Jooheon, or force Jooheon to leave Minhyuk for a few minutes to at least shower and go to the toilet. The guilt ate them both up terribly, but eventually with time, they slowly began to heal. The first time Kihyun held Minhyuk’s little pup in his arms, he had cried so badly that Jooheon had to take her while Changkyun soothed his Alpha.

Changkyun wore Kihyun’s mating bite proudly, having acquired it two weeks after the incident, and for the first few months, the pair were basically inseparable. Changkyun finally got to experience a heat with a proper alpha that took care of him the whole way through and didn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want. Changkyun had given everything to him, and in return Kihyun gave every part of himself as well.

..

“Are you sure you want this?” Hyunwoo asks, running his hand through Hoseok’s hair with his free arm, the other arm propped up by the elbow, and his chin sitting on his open palm.

Hoseok looks up at Hyunwoo with a sparkle in his eyes, “You’ve been so patient with me all this time, but I’m finally ready. Hyung please.”

Hoseok fidgets under Hyunwoo’s intense gaze, his cheeks hot and ears red as the Alpha smiles down at him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “As long as you make sure you tell me if you’re uncomfortable or not. It’s best for me to give you the mating bite when your heat hits, so you will have to wait a few days.”

Hoseok nods and reaches up to place a kiss on Hyunwoo’s slightly parted lips. The older male lets his eyes flutter close as he kisses back with just as much intensity as he could manage. The two savor each other’s embrace, tangling their arms together and kissing slowly, not in any rush to go farther than that at the moment, eventually falling asleep together.

Hoseok’s heat hits exactly four days later, when Hyunwoo wakes up to a strong, sweet smell next to him, and Hoseok dry humping his pillow, desperate for attention but scared to initiate it with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo chuckles, running his hand along Hoseok spine and relishing at how Hoseok shivers, his hips faltering as he realizes that Hyunwoo is watching him, making no attempt to stop him desperately humping the pillow.

“Hyung!” Hoseok exclaims, turning to face Hyunwoo, his skin flushed and mouth wide open.

The friction from the material underneath him is nice, but not quite enough to fully bring him to where he wanted to be. Hyunwoo quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t make any effort to move, just continues to run his fingertips along Hoseok’s spine.

“I wanna see my pretty omega come like that, look at you. So desperate for release, you’re rubbing your prick on my poor pillow.” Hoseok whimpers at the Alpha’s words, but begins to rock his hips faster, his cock now full erect and leaking in his boxers. He reaches over and grabs onto Hyunwoo’s hand to anchor himself. “Tell me how it feels, tell me what you want, Hoseok, and I might consider helping you.”

“Want you, Hyunwoo. Please.”

“Want me where, baby?” Hyunwoo grunts, pulling his own half hard erection out of his boxers and running his fingers slightly down the shaft, curiously watching how Hoseok followed every movement of his fingers.“You want me in your ass, baby? Can’t wait to feel your tight ass clenching around me as I fill that poor hole with my cum again and again, until your tummy swells from my seed. You want that, sweetheart?”

Hoseok canters his hips faster at the implication and the filthy words Hyunwoo is muttering, while gently sliding his hand up and down his own hardening erection. Hyunwoo uses his free hand to pull Hoseok’s boxers down a little and slips his hand inside, running a few fingers along the crack of Hoseok’s ass and covering the digits in the slick that had begun to steadily drip from within him.

Hoseok bucks his ass backwards, trying to get Hyunwoo to touch him where he needed it. His heat was just starting to really take hold, and in a few hours, he knew he’d be completely consumed by the need to have Hyunwoo inside and all around him. Hyunwoo spreads the wetness on his fingertips across his cock and twists the head with two pinched fingers, groaning deeply at how Hoseok’s hips speed up dramatically, release slowly building up.

Hoseok tips his head back and yells when Hyunwoo slips a finger inside him, the slick making it easy even though he hadn’t been stretched yet. Hyunwoo pushes the digit all the way to the knuckle, gently prodding the omega’s prostate and rubbing the spot with the pad of his finger.

“Hyunwoo!” Hoseok cries out, rubbing his hips alarmingly fast on the pillow, with Hyunwoo’s finger buried deep in his ass, “Go-nna come, Alpha”

“You can come baby, my precious boy. Let your Alpha see you come all over yourself.”

Hoseok comes just like that from the alpha’s sweet words, creaming his pants like a teenager. Hyunwoo coaxes him through it, rubbing a hand up and down his back, and Hoseok’s body shutters and spasms from his orgasm. Hyunwoo tucks himself back in his pants, his sole focus being the exposed omega under him. Hoseok drops slightly, and Hyunwoo is there to wrap an arm around him, and let Hoseok fall onto his chest. The few seconds of silence are short-lived, as Hoseok whines and rubs his hips along Hyunwoo’s thigh.

Hyunwoo turns to Hoseok; the omega’s cheeks are flushed red all the way up to his ears, and his pupils are extremely dilated. Hyunwoo can still feel that Hoseok is hard against him, the first orgasm hardly doing anything to soothe the pain in his cock. Hyunwoo runs a hand down Hoseok’s cheek, and the younger male leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“I’ll help you, but I want to gather some stuff for you before the heat really hits. Now let’s get you out of these clothes, it’s too hot.”

Hoseok agrees and lets Hyunwoo take off his shirt and stained boxers. Hoseok’s dick flops out and hits his lower stomach, cum slipping down the organ as well as a little bit of precum, the tip is flushed red, and small veins running down as it pulses pitifully from the cool air. Hoseok scrambles to reach for Hyunwoo as the alpha slips off the bed.

“Hyung! Don’t leave me, please.”

Hyunwoo leans down and takes the omega into his arms, “I’m not leaving you baby boy; I just need to get some things for you. Is it okay if I carry you then, sweetheart?”

Hoseok bobs his head, and Hyunwoo picks him up, letting the young omega curl around his torso like a koala and bury his head against Hyunwoo’s chest. Hyunwoo jolts a little as Hoseok’s warm breath glides across his throat as the omega licks at his scent gland. Hyunwoo gets some water bottles from the kitchen, and some fruit and snacks for Hoseok. He also grabs some towels and carries it all on one hand, while the other is propped under Hoseok’s ass to keep him secure on his hip.

Hyunwoo is lucky he had increased the distance of his morning run and started to lift stronger weights, otherwise he would have already been exhausted. Hoseok wasn’t large by any means, but he had started to build up a little more weight after being with Hyunwoo and eating properly. Hoseok had started to become fidgety on his hip, trying to rub himself on Hyunwoo to release the pressure on his cock.

“Almost, baby. Let’s get you back to bed okay.”

Hyunwoo lowers the omega onto the bed, and Hoseok pulls Hyunwoo down with him. Their lips crash together as Hoseok whines, opening his mouth and daring the alpha to ravish him. Hyunwoo doesn’t let Hoseok wait long, slipping his tongue inside Hoseok’s mouth and licking thoroughly, across his teeth and along his tongue, eating up all the noises the omega makes.

“I’m going to make you come just from my fingers in your ass baby, so keep your hands either on me or above your head. We don’t want to stress your body out too much this early on, okay. I need you to tell me if anything I do you aren’t happy with. Please Seokie, I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.”

“Okay Hyung... I’ll tell you if I’m uncomfortable. Just please, Hyunwoo. Need you so much.”

“Lay back,” Hyunwoo purrs, smiling down at the squirming omega beneath him. “I’m gonna take good care of you, baby.”

Hyunwoo spreads kisses along every ridge and bump on Hoseok’s stomach, sucking on the small mole next to his belly button, savoring how the omega arches his back and kicks his legs when Hyunwoo blows over the spot. Hyunwoo bypasses the place that Hoseok wanted his mouth the most and runs his tongue along Hoseok’s taint, enjoying how much he was getting under his skin.

Hoseok was biting his lips, trying to stop any noise coming out, embarrassed at how his body was reacting from the alpha but wanting more at the same time. Hyunwoo pushes across his rim, teasingly circling the pucker and waiting for Hoseok to tell him what he wanted.

“Hyunwoo!” Hoseok moans, frustration evident in his voice as his hands fall to Hyunwoo’s hair to try and drag his head closer. “Please - just make me cum, just wanna come.”

“As you wish baby,” Hyunwoo pushes in, groaning deeply at the slick building up and dribbling into his open mouth, as he pushes further into Hoseok’s tight ass, lapping up the sweet slick.

Hoseok can barely breathe at the sensations running through his legs and into his groin. He wasn’t going to last long with the way Hyunwoo was eating him out. Hyunwoo hums, and the vibrations make Hoseok jerk upwards. He tries to find purchase for his hands, not wanting to pull Hyunwoo’s hair, so he settles for the sheets next to him and digs his nails deep. His painful erection throbs and he feels the familiar throbbing deep in his tummy, weeping at the tip and dripping down his small length, pooling on the hair at the base of his dick.

Hoseok cums hard, his cock pumping out ropes of hot cum that splatters across his torso, warm and thick on his skin. Hyunwoo continues to lick him out while Hoseok shakes through his release, until the dark-haired omega is trying to pull away, his body sensitive after his second orgasm of the night.

Hoseok’s cock finally softens to half mast, and some coherent thoughts enter his mind. Hyunwoo pulls himself up and sits back on his heels, dragging his hand through Hoseok’s cum and coating his cock with it.

Hoseok reaches forward to help, but Hyunwoo bats his hand away. “Eyes on me, baby. Gonna cum all over that pretty body of yours.”

“Want it Hyung,” Hoseok groans.

“I know you do, baby. You’re such a good boy for me aren’t you.” Hyunwoo smirks, beating his cock harshly over Hoseok’s vulnerable naked body.

“Want to be good for you, Hyunwoo”

Hyunwoo groans, and locking eyes with the captivating body under him causes him to blow his load with a groan all over Hoseok’s tummy. “You are so  _ good, _ Seokie. The best baby boy for me.”

Hyunwoo falls down boneless beside Hoseok for a few seconds, before fumbling over the side of the bed for one of the towels and wiping up the cum starting to cool on Hoseok’s stomach. Hoseok twitches slightly, but otherwise stays still, curling up in a little ball and tugging on Hyunwoo’s arm to try and drag him down on the bed as well.

Hyunwoo pulls Hoseok against his chest with a little whine from said omega. “Nu-uh baby. Let’s get you something to eat okay? Your heat will probably become worse tomorrow, and I want to make sure you don’t faint or anything.”

Hyunwoo pulls open the snacks and hand feeds them to Hoseok. The raven-haired male takes each bite from Hyunwoo’s fingers, his eyes not even opening but his hand clasped securely around Hyunwoo’s own. The two manage to sleep for most of the night until the violent stomach pains and heat sweats have Hoseok waking up in extreme pain. Hyunwoo tries to soothe the omega for as long as he can manage, making him sip small amounts of water and rubbing his tummy to try and soothe the painful cramps. Hoseok shifts, trying to find a comfortable position to settle in.

“Do you want to build a nest, Hoseok?” Hyunwoo asks gently, plucking gently at the omega’s cute ears, and when Hoseok affirms, Hyunwoo takes off his shirt and rubs it against his neck before handing it to him. “I’ll get some one of my hoodies and some blankets for you, but you can wear this for now. Give me a second.”

Hyunwoo rushes to his closet, not wanting to leave Hoseok alone for too long in his vulnerable state, and when he returns Hoseok is wearing his shirt and pushing his hands onto one of his pillows, trying to get it the way he wanted. Hyunwoo feels his heart soar with a proud feeling watching how safe and comfortable his omega is and passes him a handful of hoodies and a few blankets.

Hyunwoo sits on the edge of the bed, cross legged and shirtless, watching Hoseok fumble around cutely. Hoseok pulls at his lips with his teeth, grabbing each piece of fabric separately and placing it in position, then sitting back on his heels to inspect if it’s in the right place before continuing with the next one. When there’s an organized pile Hoseok curls up into it and looks at Hyunwoo with the sweetest smile.

“Thanks, Hyung”

“You don’t have to thank me. This Is how you deserve to be treated,” Hyunwoo smiles warmly, curling around Hoseok in his nest.

Hoseok nods off to sleep for a few hours but Hyunwoo can’t sleep. Hoseok’s sweet scent is gradually becoming stronger, and when beads of sweat drip down his brow and the omega starts to fidget, he knows that for the next two days he’s going to be busy. Hoseok wakes up suddenly and reaches straight for his cock, but Hyunwoo grabs his wrist gently.

Confused and horny, Hoseok looks up at the alpha above him with blown out pupils and whimpers. “ _ Alpha _ ”

“Shush, Seokie. Let me do it for you.”

Hoseok throws his head back as Hyunwoo takes him in hand, not wasting any time and pumping the omega’s slicked up hard erection until the omega is cumming all over his hand. Hoseok’s cock doesn’t soften at all, and Hoseok pulls at Hyunwoo’s shoulders to get him closer.

“Can I have you inside me now?”

“You can have whatever you want, sweetheart. Let me stretch you first.”

Hyunwoo starts with two fingers, the slick that Hoseok is producing making the area slippery, so it doesn’t take long until Hyunwoo is four fingers deep, and Hoseok is stretched out properly. Hoseok gets impatient and reaches down to pull Hyunwoo’s fingers out. The omega is entirely in his own head now with his heat finally hitting its peak, his mind focused completely on getting an Alpha cock inside of him.

Hoseok pushes the older male back on the bed, lines himself up with Hyunwoo’s cock and sinks down without any warning. It has the alpha hissing as his cock is sucked tightly into the omega’s wet hole, his cock now fully hard. Hoseok is desperate to feel Hyunwoo’s cum inside of him, so he lifts himself up and drops back down with an erratic and strong momentum, loving how the alpha fills him up perfectly each time.

Hyunwoo pulls him down so their chests are pressed together, and Hoseok continues to move his hips until his orgasm is building him up. Hyunwoo kisses him grossly sweet in comparison to the lewd act being undertaken. Hoseok’s ass is smacking against Hyunwoo’s thighs, and squelching sounds match the groans and whimpers falling from their mouths, respectively.

“You feel so good baby, I’m almost there,” Hyunwoo says, bending down to pump Hoseok in time with the omega’s now shallow thrusts.

“ _ Hyunwoo _ , gonna c-come, woo please, your knot.”

“You can come,” Hyunwoo orders.

At those words Hoseok does just that, the cum feeling almost sizzling on his stomach and then dripping onto Hyunwoo’s stomach. At the stimulation of the hot cum dripping onto him, and Hoseok constantly clenching around him as he goes through his orgasm, Hyunwoo bucks his hips up, his knot forming at the base of his dick and continues to pump into the omega until his knot catches on the rim of Hoseok’s ass and is spreading him nice and wide in preparation for Hyunwoo’s load.

Hyunwoo drives himself inside a few more times, until his knot grows and locks them in place. He savors the uncontrollably loud moans and nonsense words coming from Hoseok’s mouth as he fills the omega’s poor abused hole full with ropes of thick, hot cum.

Hoseok falls on top of Hyunwoo’s chest with a whine and lets himself be maneuvered so he’s on his side and curled up against Hyunwoo’s broad chest, their legs tangled together ,and the alpha knot still locking them in place.

“You were so good, precious boy. Rest for a while. The next wave will probably hit soon.”

“Hyunwoo” Hoseok murmurs, hand drawing little circles on Hyunwoo’s chest.

“Yeah?”

“Is this what it’s supposed to be like?”

“Your heat?”

“I’ve never felt like this before. I feel like it’s not real, like you’re not real, and I’m going to wake up next to Juwon and my father.”

“Oh baby... they can’t hurt you anymore. you’re safe, and I’ll never let anything bad happen to you ever again. I’m real and I’m here.”

Hoseok sniffles, and then the flood gates hit. Hyunwoo holds him tight, rocking the omega back and forth and letting Hoseok cry on his chest until his breathing evens out. “I don’t know what I did to deserve an alpha like you, but I’ll cherish you forever.”

“And I you, Hoseok.”

Hyunwoo’s knot shrinks enough for him to pull out about an hour later, his cum, now cool, runs from Hoseok’s ass in clumps, and his hole gapes. Hoseok arches his back as he feels the liquid seep out from him, thrashing widely as Hyunwoo bends down and pushes the cum back inside with his tongue.

“Tsk. You’re wasting it Hoseok. Clench that hole baby.”

“ _ Alpha _ ” Hoseok moans, but doing what he’s told and clenching around his tongue.

“Good boy. You ready again?”

“Please – oh god please, Alpha. Not full enough yet.”

Hyunwoo smirks, lining his dick back up and pushing in. Hyunwoo’s cock twitches back to life, only half hard, but the warmth and tightness of Hoseok’s hole brings him fully hard again in a matter of minutes. Hyunwoo takes control this time, caging Hoseok in his arms and slamming his hips up with intent. Tears spring to his eyes as his swollen prostate is abused constantly by Hyunwoo’s thick cock. Sweat is dripping down Hyunwoo’s arms and neck in constant droplets, not able to speak now at how hard he was thrusting. Hyunwoo grunts while Hoseok begins to sob at how fucking  _ full _ he feels.

The cum inside of him is being spread along his walls, pushed into his birthing canal, he was at his most fertile stage so pups were probably inevitable at this stage. In the haze, Hoseok thinks he wouldn’t mind pups, he planned on staying with Hyunwoo for a long time, so he didn’t mind, his omega welcoming the fact that Hyunwoo was probably breeding him full of pups right this moment. Hyunwoo’s knot snags on his rim again, and a few seconds later stretches him impossibly wide and spurts another large load of cum inside him. Hoseok bites his lips hard until he’s tasting blood, but he literally squeaks at how warm the cum feels inside him. Hyunwoo bends down and captures the omega’s lips in a bruising kiss, eating up every sob and cry like he was starving, proud of himself for making his omega feel so good. They pant into each other’s mouths as they both come down from yet another orgasm. 

Hoseok squirms even though he’s just cum, his dick still desperately hard and flushed bright red at the tip. The thing about an omega’s heat especially at this point, was no matter how much he cum, it didn’t seem like it even put a dent in how horny and needy he was feeling. Hyunwoo, sensing Hoseok’s distress as he tries to desperately pump his cock, with the little energy he has left takes over for him and beats it harshly, wanting Hoseok to feel some sort of relief. He thumbs the tip and unperturbedly digs his thumb into the slit. Hoseok pulls his hips up, and Hyunwoo winces as the movement pulls on the knot connecting them.

“Settle down, Seokie. I got you, okay. Let me,” Hyunwoo says kindly, opposite to how hard and fast he’s running his hand along Hoseok’s little cock. “Are you still sure you want this?”

Hoseok looks into his eyes, he knows what the Alpha is asking, and he’s never wanted something so bad his entire life. Hyunwoo’s expression is curious and somewhat guarded, but always soft. He looks for any chance that Hoseok had changed his mind, that he didn’t want it yet but Hoseok begins to cry, happy tears slipping down his eyes as he chants for Hyunwoo to finally let him come, to fuck him senseless, to breed him and make him his mate. Hyunwoo leans down and places a gentle kiss on the base of the omegas throat, and then biting down, enough to break the skin.

Hoseok’s whole body convulses, and his eyes roll to the back of his head as a wave of extreme pleasure overwhelms him, and he cums again from the exquisite feeling that covers his whole body. Hyunwoo can feel the exact same thing as their bodies become bonded from the bite, even more desperate for each other, if even at all possible. There’s not an inch of skin that’s not pressed together as Hyunwoo reaches in between them and milks the rest of the cum out of Hoseok’s spent cock. Locked together, both sweaty and tired but extremely content, Hoseok couldn’t remember feeling so safe, wrapped up tight in the arms of his Alpha, the mating mark sitting fresh on his throat.

“My Omega, my special baby,” Hyunwoo is practically purring as he holds Hoseok tight and basks in the sweet sensation of finally being mated.

“My Alpha – Hyunwoo-Hyung. I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby. Love you so much it hurts.”

Hoseok sleeps for a little while Hyunwoo stares up at the celling, waiting for him to wake. Hoseok wakes up with a vengeance, the need to be close to his Alpha double tenfold from the fresh mating bite. Hyunwoo keeps his soft cock inside of the omega as to not upset him and keep him full, as he reaches down to jerk Hoseok to completion again when the younger male begs to be able to cum again. A few more rushed hand movements, and Hoseok does just that. His pathetic little cock barely makes any more cum at this point, a sad trickle of said fluid slipping out of the tip and over Hyunwoo’s fingers.

This whole cycle goes on for another day and a half, until even a slight rub against Hoseok’s pucker or dick has him sobbing and withering away with oversensitivity. His cock is sore to touch, and he’s lost track of how many times he’s probably come over the past two days. Hoseok’s cock has long ago run out of cum, and his orgasms are dry but somewhat satisfying as the heat begins to recede. Over a matter of hours his temperate slowly drops, and the stomach cramps and neediness drip away with it.

Hyunwoo searches in his drawer for a small plug he had stashed away in case Hoseok needed it. The omega blushes straight away when Hyunwoo asks, but shyly lets Hyunwoo plug him up so his multiple loads are sealed inside. The fullness has Hoseok groaning and whimpering each time Hyunwoo shifts him in his arms as they make their way to the bathroom. Hoseok hisses as the warm water hits the raw skin of his cock and thighs, but lets Hyunwoo lower him into the water as he rests against the alpha’s chest. Hyunwoo runs his hands across Hoseok’s swollen tummy as the omega squirms, but eventually purrs and falls asleep, secure, full and relaxed in the arms of his very tired but blissful alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for my next mini series one shots.
> 
> the hint:  
> Welcome to the BDSM underground run by Master Hyunwoo, The Black Swan.


End file.
